Violet
by Violet Lilac
Summary: It all started when a new exchange student is trying to escape the prefects, preventing from starting trouble. But that changed when she bumped a certain skylark even asking him for help to escape without knowing who he really is! Is this the start of something new? Will love bloom from a girl who is oblivious and the other well… just being Hibari? Hibari x OC My first fic!
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected Meeting

Hi everyone! purplelilacs18 here but you can call me **lilac**, if you want. I know that the title of my fic

is a name of a color but it has something to do with the name of my OC. Can you guess it?

This is my first fic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

* * *

**Violet**

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Meeting

Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's Disciplinary Committee leader was silently doing some paperwork in his _own_ office when suddenly Kusakabe his right hand man, burst into his office.

" You better have a good reason for disturbing me." Hibari threatened not taking his eyes off the paperwork.

" I'm very sorry Kyo-san. You can bite me to death later but the new transfer student is causing trouble in Namimori and she had already beaten the other prefects." Kusakabe breathlessly explained hoping that he will not be bitten to death earlier than usual.

"You can leave now. I'll be the one who will handle it."

"H-hai Kyo-san!" Kusakabe said now relieved before leaving his office quietly this time.

Hibari was walking down the hall when a blonde was running towards his direction without looking where she was going bump him hard in his chest. And of course being the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family didn't even wince the slightest bit.

"Hey! Ow that really hurts!" The said girl complained as she looked up to the guy who she had accidentally bump _hard_. "Oh, I'm sorry I did not see you." The girl apologized as she stared at those grey eyes. " But you have to help me escape! The guys with regent hairstyles are chasing me saying something about I have to be bitten to death by their leader named Hibari Kyoya just because I'm 10 minutes late!" the girl said almost breathless but with an accent of a foreigner. Poor girl she had no idea who she was talking to.

Hibari looked at the new transfer student in front of him. She is a head shorter than him. Her blond hair stopped at the middle of her back and her brown eyes was looking back at his grey ones pleadingly asking for his help.

"Kamikorosu!" said by the prefect and did his infamous pose taking out his tonfas from wherever he had hidden it.

The said girl just stared at the prefect shocked and slightly confused from what she just heard. " What the hell are you talk-" Unable to complete her sentence, she _literally_ froze just as she saw his armband on his left arm.

She blinked still shocked and realize what she just said to him a while ago, asking him to help her escape from the prefects. She blinked again realizing what he had just said. And she blinked again for the third time realizing now that he is one of the prefects and he said about biting her to death. Well, that was enough for her to realize what danger she had put herself into.

"Y-you are Hibari Kyoya?!" The said girl asked recovering from her shock. Hibari inwardly smiled as he looked at her shock expression.

_I can't believe that I keep staring at _the _Hibari Kyoya and he's also_ _staring back or more like glaring at me. His eyes were fierce but there is a hint of gentleness within those grey eyes. Upon realizing it, I broke our eye contact and began searching through the hallways and through the corridors and gladly there were no signs of those prefects with regent hairstyles. Thankfully there are also no students loitering in the hallways during this kind of time. Well, it was already class hours but I was still here with the prefect. But gladly that his hairstyle is different from the other prefects._

" Kyoya, Murasaki- chan" the voice distracted her from her thoughts sounds so familiar.

"Reborn- san!" Saki looked at the locker beside her where the voice came from.

"Infant" Kyoya muttered.

Reborn jumped out of the locker where he had just finished drinking his tea. He went to the two standing beside them and inwardly smirked at the sightof the two mafiosos.

"_Thank Kami- sama, Reborn- san was just in time" _Saki sighed in relief.

"Murasaki- chan isn't your class starting already? Today is also your first day of classes." Reborn said. "You don't want to be punished on your first day of class do you?"

" Yes, of course Reborn- san. There are just misunderstandings that happened that's why I was late." Saki explained ready to leave soon.

" Well then, bye Reborn-san, Hibari-san" Saki said while taking a glance at the prefect who just stared at her in return. Reborn noticed their little eye contact and smirked again.

" You know that herbivore, infant?"

" Yes I know her." Reborn answered remembering some memories. " Perhaps, she is a relative of someone we know" Reborn finished as she looked at Saki who was already running towards the direction of her classroom.

* * *

Okay, done with the first chapter! Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic. Comments, Suggestions, Violent reactions? Well I hope it will not be _that_ violent. Please tell me what you think about this chapter! And I'll introduce Murasaki or Saki in short more in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 Pay

**A/N:** **Thank you for those who followed and viewed/read this story and for those who made this as one of your favorites!**

**Moving on, please enjoy Chapter two**.

* * *

**Violet**

Chapter 2: Pay

" Saki-chan!"

" Oi clumsy girl "

" Murasaki-chan! Long time no see."

Saki had just gotten out from her classroom to have lunch. She heard her name called and turned around to see the owners of the voices.

" Well if it isn't the trio. Dame-Tsuna, octopus head and the baseball nut. " Saki said to herself as saw the trio

walking towards her.

" Hi Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun! " Saki greeted the trio.

" So, how was your first day here in Nami Middle? " Yamamoto asked with a smile on his face, as usual.

" Except for being late though." Gokudera added. "You're lucky that sensei let it pass because you're new here."

"Oh" Saki muttered as she remembered her little encounter with a _certain_ skylark. " I've met some nice people" '_maybe' _Saki continued in her thought.

"That's nice to hear. Like who?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"People like…Hibari-kun…"

"HIE! You've met H-Hibari-san? Then why are you still alive? You are not a ghost, are you?" Tsuna asked, frightened for his friend.

"Did you use your super kick to beat Hibari?" Yamamoto asked amazed.

"Or did you run fast to escape him? You're good at escaping troubles." Gokudera added, quite amazed because it is almost impossible to escape Hibari.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked the back of Tsuna's head.

"Itai itai itai! Reborn!" Tsuna complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not a nice way to say it to Murasaki-chan" Reborn said.

"That's fine Reborn- san. Oh, and thank you for helping me escape from Hibari-kun."

"HIE! Reborn you helped her escape? You never helped us escape Hibari-san!" Tsuna complained and received another kick from Reborn.

" You need to learn how to shut up dame-Tsuna. "

" Itai itai itai! Rebo-! " Tsuna didn't finish his complain as he saw Reborn glared at him.

" Ju-Judaime are you okay? " Tsuna's right-hand man asked while Yamamoto just laughed it off.

Reborn ignored the trio. " Murasaki-chan do you mind if you have lunch with me? Those three will not stop soon." Reborn asked looking at the sight of the Vongola's Rain and Storm guardians bickering with each other while the Decimo trying to stop them.

Saki laughed at the scene. "Sure Reborn-san. My bento is enough for two people. Can we eat at the rooftop? Kyoko-chan said it is very nice there."

* * *

" H-Hibari- kun? " Saki said as she saw the prefect laying on the rooftop ground in his pose when taking a nap.

Hibari being a light sleeper heard her, opened his eyes and stand up. "What is your business here, herbivore?"

"I'm having lunch with Re-" Saki stopped her sentence when she noticed Reborn was already gone. "_Ugh! I should've known. Now I'm stuck here with Hibari-kun" _Saki just sighed.

Hibari walked towards her while Saki took a step backwards. "Having lunch with who, herbivore?" Hibari asked smirking as he saw her expression. _"This girl never failed to amuse me with her herbivorous expressions, even though I just met her." _Hibari thought to himself.

Saki immediately got irritated when she saw his cocky smirk and could not control her mouth anymore. Yes, when she got irritated or when she got mad she actually said the things what she was saying on her mind.

"Ugh! I was supposed to have lunch with Reborn- san because the bento I made was too much for me but he left me! And will you stop calling me herbivore? Because the last time I checked myself I am not a fucking vegetarian!" Saki yelled and she took a slice of Salisbury steak from her bento and put it into the mouth of the quite shocked Hibari. Nevertheless he chewed and swallowed the piece of Salisbury steak that was forced into his mouth. He had to admit, it was delicious.

"So how was it? Is it good?" Saki asked, now back at her usual self.

The prefect just nodded.

"Good. Since Reborn-san is gone, you will help me finish my bento. I only have 20 minutes left for lunch." Saki said and grabbed the hand of the quite confused prefect. I mean who is this girl telling him what to do? He is HIBARI KYOYA, the strongest guardian from the Vongola Family and the fearless leader of Namimori Disciplinary Committee.

As they sat down, with Saki _forcing_ Hibari to sit down with her.

"Hey don't get mad at me _again_. Just think of this as a pay for getting late and for _destroying_ the peace of your beloved school." Saki reasoned out. How did she know that he loved Nami Middle? Well, the trio said a bunch of things to her about Hibari during class hours.

"You'll get ugly if you frown like that every time." Saki continued without realizing what she just said as she forced another sushi into Hibari's mouth.

"_Did I heard that right? She said that I'll __**get**__ ugly if I frown so she thinks that I'm good looking? Well, it __**is**__ a fact, can't argue with that." _Hibari smirked at the thought of it and did not protest any further.

"_Eating with this girl is not that bad. Being fed by this girl is…nice and she cooks really delicious." _Hibari admitted in his thought. _"But she better treasure this moment, this is the first time I'd let a girl feed me like this."_

"Here, I have another pair of chopsticks. You don't expect me to actually feed you, do you?" Saki asked while grinning in amusement as she handed the chopsticks to Hibari. She giggled as Hibari glared at her but took the pair of chopsticks from her hand and began feeding himself.

"Hibari, Hibari" They were in the middle of their dating-I mean eating when Hibird appeared, then flying towards the blonde instead of his owner. Hibird landed softly on Saki's shoulder.

"Awww he is so cute, is he your pet Hibari- san?" Saki asked in awe, not really expecting the prefect to answer back.

"Hello there. My name is Saki." Saki said to Hibird.

"Saki, Saki" Hibird repeated.

Hibari on the other hand surprisingly looked at the two. It is rare for Hibird to like a person that isn't him but it seems that Hibird really likes the girl._ "Are there any more surprises from this girl?"_

"Look Hibird, my hair and your fur almost looked the same in color." Saki said as she giggled.

"Saki, Saki, Hibari, Hibari"

"Saki Hibari together." Hibird chirped

"HIE! HIBARI AND SAKI TOGETHER?!" The trio shouted in shock just as they entered the rooftop and fainted from too much shock from what they saw. **Saki and Hibari eating together. **

Reborn just smirked at the scene, hiding from the far end corner where nobody can see him. "_Someone_ _else_ will be more surprised from this."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you** **reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it! And before I post chapter 3, I want to read some reviews first! **:)


	3. Chapter 3 The Apology

**A/N: Thank you very much to: ****fairyXangel****, ****animestar411****, ****Mikkola****, ****CieloFiore-hime****, ****black4star5****, **

**shina15yuki98****, ****SketchedLyrics****, ****IceFlire Blader****, ****Mia Heartnet****, ****Skyla15699****, ****SkyLion27****, **

**zeropbreakthru****, ****kaelum****, ****KHRLover1997****, ****magicjewel****, ****cookie,**** and to the anonymous reviewer! **

**I hope you have read my thanks to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 3 The Apology**

* * *

"Are they okay?" Saki asked.

"I think they were still shocked." The other girl answered.

"Yeah, I agree with Kyoko-chan but the school nurse said that they will be alright. Tsu-kun and his friends were really shocked that Saki-chan is dating that Hibari-san. But I think _he_ will be more shocked from this."

"Mama how many times do I need to repeat myself? Hibari-kun and I are not dating yet!"

"Yet? Do you plan on dating him?" Kyoko asked.

"..Wh..what? No, of course not! I mean he's not _that_ bad but I'm not saying that I like him."

"So you love him?" The another person asked.

"No Bianchi-san!"

"A-aniki is that you?"

"Hayato you're awake."

"A..aniki." As Gokudera saw his sister he fainted again.

"Don't worry everyone. I'll take him home." Bianchi said her farewell as she got out of the clinic with the fainted Gokudera on her left shoulder.

"Okay..that went well, I think. One up two to go!" Saki cheered.

"Ugh.. my head hurts so bad. HIE! I saw Saki-chan and Hibari-san dating in my dreams!" Tsuna who had just woken up immediately remembered what happened in the rooftop.

"Tsuna-kun, you really did saw us together but we are not dating!" Saki answered.

"W..what happened?"

"Yamamoto-kun you're also awake now."

"The three of you fainted in the rooftop so Saki-chan called me, Tsuna-kun's mom and Bianchi-san but you're all fine now. Gokudera-san and Bianchi-san went home already." Kyoko explained.

Yamamoto blinked hard trying to register what he just heard. "Oh, now I remember. Congratulations to you and Hibari-san, Murasaki-chan!"

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO REPEAT MYSELF! I AM NOT DATING HIBARI-KUN!" Saki shouted panting and suddenly have turned red from shouting.

"Eh?! You're not dating Hibari-san?" Yamamoto and Tsuna both asked.

"You're already awake dame-Tsuna." Reborn came, coming from the window and landed on Tsuna's head.

"Reborn-san where were you? You just left me with Hibari-kun! You didn't plan this, did you?" Saki asked frowning and her eyes suddenly widened. "Reborn-san! I asked you a question. This is not the right time to sleep!"

" He wouldn't wake up soon. Let's just leave him be." Tsuna said

"Calm down Murasaki-chan, we're sorry. We just thought that you're dating Hibari." Yamamoto apologized as he sat down on the bed.

"Alright everyone, it's near dinner time already. Why don't we eat dinner at my house and I'll cook for everyone?"

"That's great Mama."

"Reborn, you just woke up because you heard my mom said something about dinner. You're not really sleeping!" Tsuna said to Reborn.

"Come on now everyone. Let's go eat!" Reborn said completely ignoring Tsuna.

"Haha, this is going to be fun." Yamamoto happily added.

* * *

Little did they know, there is another person who heard some of their conversation. "Really now herbivore?" You don't like me? Let's just see." the owner of the voice said smirking.

Hibari eavesdrop-**no Hibari Kyoya does not eavesdrop. **Hibari _heard_ when he passed by the school's clinic.

* * *

**(Saki's POV)**

" Oh darn it! I'm late again." I woke up late _again_ at the sound of my annoying alarm clock ringing.

I only have thirty minutes left before class starts. I think my alarm clock would ring more than four times just to wake me up. I'm very hard to wake up and I'm also a heavy sleeper. I think that's enough reason why I'm always late. This have been only my first month in Nami Middle and I already have 9- no 12- no- I think it's- Agh! I already lost count of how many tardies I have.

I'm getting tired of escaping and avoiding those prefects and sneaking inside my classroom through the windows. Speaking of prefects, I haven't talk to Hibari- kun yet after that incident. I guess Gokudera-kun was right, I am good at escaping troubles. I think I'll make another bento for-

_Kriiing kriiing_

"Moshi moshi?" I answered the telephone because there's no one who will answer it except for me.

" Oh, you're coming here in Japan? When?"

"And when is that soon?"

"I'm fine living here myself."

"Oh and thank you for buying me this huge apartment, I really like it and It's just a walking distance from here to school." (but I still manage to be late.)

"Ok ok, bye now I'm really going to be late."

I hang up and continued my daily routine. Took a bath, cooked and ate my breakfast and made the bento. I looked at my wrist watch and I only have 4 minutes left before class starts.

Saki arrived in Nami Middle just in time as she heard a motorcycle parking inside Nami Middle. _"Is a motorcycle even allowed in school campus? It seems he's a student here but Middle school students are not allowed to ride a motorcycle yet. This is one lucky but poor bastard, Hibari-kun will surely bite him to death."_ Saki thought evilly.

"It's barely to see you arrive at school in time, herbivore."

"Huh?..Are you talking to me?" Saki asked pointing at herself.

"Who else do you think I'm talking to? You're the only one here now." The guy said while taking his black helmet off.

"Hibari-kun?! Wha..Why..How..Are you even allowed to ride a motorcycle yet?! You're a prefect yet you're the delinquent yourself!" Saki stated.

"Me, a delinquent? How many times when you go to school late?" The prefect asked.

"I do-don't know! It has nothing to do with being a delinquent. I was just late." Saki reasoned out.

"According to the monitor of the attendance check, you already have thirteen tardies in your first month." Hibari said taking the information from his phone.

"And so…?"

"You're supposed to be punished twelve times already but you managed to escape through the prefects. I'm not going to let you escape from now on."

"Hibari-kun! I was on time today! It is your fault that I'm late in class again. If you didn't talk to me in the first place, I would have been inside the classroom now!" Saki reasoned out.

"Well if you didn't _stare_ at me like a freaking fan girl in the first place you wouldn't be late again."

"I was _so_ _not_ staring at you! Why would I even stare at you? Only your annoying fan girls would do such things!" Saki yelled at the amused prefect. And yes, Hibari do have fan girls, they were just afraid to approach him and ask him out or to ask him to be their boyfriend or worse to marry them and the worst that they would be very proud to bear his children and etc..

"Jealous?" Hibari smirked.

"N-no! I don't even like you! You're just a cocky bastard! I hate you!" Saki shouted then left, running towards inside the building of the school.

Hibari raised an eyebrow then smiled a microscopic smile at the angry girl. _"Cute"_ Hibari thought. _"I'll pretend that I never thought about that."_ Hibari said in his thought as he realized what he _thought_ about that girl.

_Riiing~_

The school bell rang saying that it is already lunch time.

"Saki-chan, let's eat lunch at the rooftop." The Decimo invited.

"Um, sorry Tsuna-kun I love to but I have to go somewhere. But I promise I'll eat with you guys next time." Saki said apologetically.

"That's okay Saki-chan we understand." Tsuna smiled.

"Arigatou Tsuna-kun! I have to go now, see ya guys later." Saki waved at the trio and headed towards the office of _someone._

"Come in." The prefect said or more like ordered. "What is your business here? You're wasting my time." Hibari asked coldly without bothering to look at his _visitor._

"Hibari-kun" The girl started.

"What? If you don't hurry up, I'll get **really** mad." Hibari spoke loudly than before.

"Hibari-kun, I'm really sorry for yelling at you calling you a cocky bastard and for being late for more than ten times and for not apologizing earlier because I got angry and running away and please accept this bento as an apology gift and I'm ready to accept my punish-" The girl didn't even finish her _apology speech. _The prefect pushed her against the wall, cornering her with his hands beside her shoulders as he moved his face closer to hers. "You talk too much, herbivore." Hibari let out a sigh. "And as for you punishment…" Hibari smirked at his idea of the punishment for the stunned girl.

* * *

**A/N: Do you have any ideas to tell me to whom Saki talked over the telephone? Haha don't worry I'm SURE you already know who he is, you just didn't know yet that **_**he**_** is he XD And what will be Saki's punishment? EVERYONE can review! I don't bite people to death like Hibari so don't be shy or scared **


	4. Chapter 4 The Punishment

**Violet**

**Chapter 4 The Punishment**

* * *

"WHAT!? WHY DO YOU THINK I'D DO THAT? THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE BENEFITING FROM **THAT **IS YOU!"

"It is supposed to be. This is your punishment." Hibari smirked.

"You call this punishment? You call this…child abuse! Th..that's right child abuse!" '_He's making that face again and why does my heart's beating faster again?...What is this feeling?'_

"You said you're ready for your punishment." _This girl always surprise me with her choices of words. There's this thing again that I'm feeling inside my body. What do they call that? Or am I just tired or sick?_

"But my punishment is supposed to be benefiting for the school and not to you! I'll tell this to the principal. I'm sure he will not allow it!" '_I sometimes can't stand his ego.'_

"He approved of it already." Hibari smirked in his victory.

"What? What kind of principal would allow that to his students? I know, you threatened him. He wouldn't allow it if you didn't scare him!"

"I didn't. I told the herbivore about your punishment and he agreed immediately."

_FLASHBACK_

_(Principal's office)_

"_H..hibari-san. D..do you need anything?" The principal asked, afraid to lose his dear life if he'll say something wrong._

"_About the file that I have sent to you."_

"_Y..yes Hibari-san, of course I agree. Murasaki-san needs to be punished and I certainly trust you with it."_

_With that Hibari left the principal's office smirking._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"He's scared of you. Why does people fear you?"

"It's because I'm Hibari Kyoya." Hibari said proudly. _'You're right people fear me…but you, you're different instead of running, begging and apologizing to me to spare your life, you would shout, yell and scream at me of how much you hated my ego. You're not like the others and that makes you special._

"Honestly Hibari- kun, why do you have to be so full of yourself!?...But..F-fine, I'll take your punishment. But I can't do it tomorrow. I have something else important to do, maybe the day after tomorrow?" Saki smiled sweetly. _I hope he'll fall for my smile, it never failed before._

Hibari stared at those beautiful brown eyes and her sweet smile. "Alright." Hibari finally agreed after staring at her. _'Did I just fell for that smile?'_

"Thank you Hibari-kun!" _I knew it would work! _Saki hugged him in his waist, her head to his chest. _'I guess it's worth it though' _Hibari thought.

After that, she left his office smiling and leaving a shocked skylark.

* * *

"HIE! YOU AGREED TO BE HIBARI-SAN'S SLAVE FOR A MONTH!?" Tsuna can't believe that she will be working as Hibari's _slave_ for a month as a _punishment _for being late.

Saki invited Kyoko, Reborn and of course the trio to her house, to tell them about her _punishment_.

"Slave? Y..you're kidding right?" Yamamoto asked. "I didn't know Hibari-san could be a pervert. Make sure he will not take advantage of you in _any _way Murasaki-chan."

"Of course, Yamamoto-kun." Saki sweat dropped. _'If they thought about giving myself to that pervert, they are sooo wrong.'_

"At least, even though she's his _slave, _she doesn't need to live with him. Tsch, that pervert." Gokudera scowled.

Saki's eyes widened from what Gokudera said. _'I guess I forgot to mention about that.'_

"What's with that expression Murasaki-chan? Do you have anything else to say?" Reborn asked, who already know what she's going to say.

"Yes Reborn-san. I..I forgot to say that I..I...I also need to live with Hibari-kun for a month. I'm gonna be his 'slave' so Hibari-kun said that I have to follow his orders and it also includes cooking for him."

_'Thought so' _Reborn thought. This time the trios are the one who have their eyes widened and spitting the tea that they were drinking.

"That's it. That pervert's going too far!" Gokudera exclaimed, which the other two agreed immediately ready to slaughter-no go to Hibari.

"Gokudera-kun is right, Saki-chan. We can't let you live with H..Hibari-san. He's too _dangerous_ for you." Tsuna said worriedly to his friend.

"Stop right there." Reborn warned. "It's a mafioso's shame to not accept his or her punishment, no matter how _ridiculous_ it is. Tsuna, Hibari is one of your guardians, you have to trust him and respect his decision. Do you all think that Hibari's going to do _something _else to Murasaki-chan and do you think she will allow him to do something to her that you are all thinking?" Reborn stated, which caused the trio to sit down again and sighed.

"I think Reborn is right, we have to trust Saki-chan and Hibari-san." Tsuna said while Kyoko just agreed.

"Ju..juudaime.. I believe Reborn's also right. But big horse, tell us if that pervert does something pervert to you. Gokudera said as Saki just giggled.

"That's right Saki-chan, we'll beat the hell out of Hibari-san if he'll do something that isn't nice to you, if we can." Yamamoto chuckled.

Saki giggled. "Gokudera-kun I have a real name you know. But thanks guys for being my onii-chan." Saki hugged the trio which made them blush.

"O..of course Saki-chan, and we also promised _him_ that we'll take care of you in _his _place." Tsuna said while Kyoko smiled at the scene.

_'This is going to be interesting. Wait till he sees this.'_ Reborn smirked at the what he'll think is going to happen.

* * *

(Sawada's Residence)

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna did you tell the others about the training tomorrow near the Nami River?" Reborn asked readying to go to sleep.

"Hai Reborn." Tsuna answered remembering from what he had to go through just to make sure Hibari is going tomorrow.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Damn that Reborn, why is it always me? He can do it by himself, he just wanted me to be bitten to death by Hibari-san." _

_Tsuna opened the door of Hibari's office not bothering to knock. Tsuna looked at the prefect hoping that he should have knocked first but he didn't knew that Hibari-san was inside his office. 'Why does he seemed so shocked? Have he seen a ghost?' Tsuna thought. "H..Hibari-san?"_

_Hibari snapped into reality. 'That hug feels so warm and..right-" Someone have the nerves to disturbed him and enter his office without knocking. Hibari glared at the intruder. "Kamikorosu!"_

"_HIE! Hibari-san wait." Tsuna shielded himself using his arms and closed his eyes waiting to be 'bitten to death'. The decimo opened his eyes, he didn't feel any pain and he's still alive. Well, at least Hibari had grown some acknowledgment to the decimo. "H..Hibari-san, there's training tomorrow near the Nami River at 10 am tomorrow." Tsuna said. _

_The prefect just glared harder at the nervous boss. "Everyone is expected to come. Saki-chan will also come to train." Tsuna just said wondering why he mentioned the girl's name in front of Hibari. 'Am I expecting that if I mention Saki-chan to Hibari, he'll come without biting everyone to death?'_

"_Hn" Hibari glared even harder than before and Tsuna being the easiest boss to scare, ran out of Hibari's office immediately. _

'_Train? Is she also a Mafioso? No wonder, she had beaten those herbivores (he meant the prefects) without getting hurt.' Hibari thought of the girl again. This is the first time that a girl had caught his attention, even making the girl his slave for a month. 'Going once won't waste my time.' Hibari smirked._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'I guess it's worth asking Hibari-san though. If he does come tomorrow, is that because I mentioned Saki-chan? Maybe he likes Saki-chan….HIE!" Tsuna screamed as he realized what he had been thinking.

* * *

"It seems that everyone's here. Let's start out by sparring. In the bowl beside me, each of you will pick a piece of paper with your names. Whoever name you had picked will be your sparring partner." Reborn explained.

"Tsuna, Chrome, Ipin, Bianchi and Murasaki-chan you're the ones who will pick your sparring partners."

'This is irritating. Why did I even bother?' Hibari thought standing away from the others as much as possible, not liking the methods of choosing their sparring partners.

Tsuna picked first from the bowl. 'Please not Hibari-san, please not Hibari-san.' Tsuna prayed and opened the folded paper. "Ryohei onii-san." Tsuna said enough for everyone to hear.

"Alright Tsuna, we'll spar to the extreme!" Ryohei said to the **extreme. **Tsuna sweat dropped. '_I wonder how can he be related to Kyoko-chan.'_

The others did the same as Tsuna. Much to I-Pin's dismay, her sparring partner is Lambo. Chrome's sparring partner is Yamamoto. Bianchi had picked her brother Gokudera, lucky for him his sister is wearing her glasses. And last but not the least Saki had picked Hibari's name.

"Hibari-kun? He's a Mafioso, a guardian of the Vongola Famly?" Saki yelled in shock. Yes, she doesn't know that he is actually the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family.

"Do you have any problem with that?" _I guess it can't be help then, she picked me. _Hibari smiled.

"Y..you're a Vongola guardian? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You didn't know that your boyfriend to the extreme is the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family?" Ryohei shouted, which cause the others to stare with widen eyes to the so called _couple_. That caused Hibari to smirk n amusement.

'_Did Hibari-san smiled? Is the apocalypse nearing?' _They all noticed the _microscopic_ smile except for Saki.

"Ryohei-san, Hibari-kun is not my boyfriend!" _Even though it kind of sounds nice to hear..but still!_

"Hn." Hibari said just before her girl—sparring partner dragged him somewhere far from the others.

"Do you think they'll be fine on their own?" Tsuna asked.

"If it's Hibari we're talking about, I'm sure that Murasaki is going to be fine to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed. The others just nodded in return.

* * *

"Fight me, herbivore." Hibari commanded, making his ring glow and holding his box weapon.

"My pleasure Hibari-_kun._" Saki said emphasizing the 'kun' part. This time Saki's ring glowed and a pony with white body but with cloud flames as its tail, mane and there's also flame in its feet which able the pony to fly. "We have the same flame."

"Nice, a pony…its so…..herbivorous." Hibari chuckled at the sight of the angry girl.

"It's alright, Kisara. We'll show them who's the **herbivorous** one." Saki petted her pet but the pony ran towards Hibari and snuggled her head to Hibari. It seems that the female pony likes the _**hawt**_ cloud guardian of Vongola.

Saki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Kisara, you're suppose to attack him, not snuggle into him!" But the pony didn't listen to her owner.

"Roll, come out." Hibari just smirked at the girl coming towards them. "Kyaaaa" Roll came out of his box weapon.

"Aww, you're so cute." Saki said as she saw the hedgehog. "Who's herbivorous now, huh Hibari-kun? Have soft spots for cute and small animals?" Saki smirked at the two box animals that are getting along pretty well without caring about what's happening to their owners. "And you." Hibari continued her sentence as he closed their distance and leaned closer to her face.

"S..stop Hibari-kun.." Saki moved backwards.

"Hm? What was that?" Hibari moved closer and that their nose were already touching.

"Hey that's mine. Where did you get..that…ohh..." Saki now know the reason why the leader of the delinquents moved closer to her, it was to get her weapon, the bow and arrow. '_Why did I even expect that he's going to kiss me!?'_

"You lost focus. You didn't expect that I would kiss you, did you?" Hibari said as he gave back her bow and arrow.

"N..no! Of course not!" Saki blushed as Hibari moved closer again.

"W..will you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Hibari asked as if he's not doing anything hot no—embarrassing to the girl.

"This! You're doing it now!" Saki tried pushing Hibari, her hands in his well toned chest but still moving backwards. Hibari being well Hibari, pinned Saki into the ground softly so she wouldn't be hurt. So they're both now on the ground, Hibari on top of Saki.

Saki was really surprised from what Hibari said. It's like her heart stopped and the world stopped spinning from Hibari being so out of character even saying or asking her…

"Be my girl."

* * *

**Thank you everyone! And I'm sorry if you found this chapter suckish.. XD Nevertheless please review if you WANT to know Saki's answer :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya

**A/N: First of all, thank you very much for the follows, faves, for the reviews and thank you visitors! Second, about Hibari being OOC in the previous chapter, I have a reason for making him that way. I have some scenarios planned for this story and that is one of it. **

**TODAY IS MAY 5…IT'S HIBARI KYOYA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR DEAREST SKYLARK AND SORRY FOR MAKING YOU OOC IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER ****BUT ****YOU'LL RECEIVE A GIFT FROM A SPECIAL SOMEONE IN THIS CHAPTER! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AND STAY HOT! XD**

**In this chapter, you will know why Hibari is being OOC in previous chapter :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 5 Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

Tsuna woke up shouting in the middle of the night sweating and panting. "AHHHHH! Huff..huff..huff.."

"Had a bad dream?" Reborn asked who miraculously woke up from Tsuna's outburst for the first time. Luckily he was the only one who had heard his student's sudden shout.

"It's not just a bad dream, it's a nightmare!" Tsuna answered back.

_'I guess it's worth asking Hibari-san though. If he does come tomorrow, is that because I mentioned Saki-chan? Maybe he likes Saki-chan….HIE!" Tsuna screamed as he realized what he had been thinking._

"I guess that's the effect of thinking Hibari-san likes Saki-chan and for thinking too much about her punishment before I sleep." Tsuna suddenly remembered what he had been worrying so much for Saki since she arrived in Japan from Italy. She is like a sister to him and they also treat each other as siblings.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about Tsuna? It's rare for you to wake up early without anyone forcing you." Yamamoto said. Tsuna had called them to come earlier, and now they were seating at his living room.

"Sorry for making you come here early Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Tsuna apologized.

"That's alright Juudaime."

"Yeah, don't worry too much. You should worry more for yourself. You look like you haven't slept well." Yamamoto said.

"Y..yeah, I haven't slept well. And that's what I want to tell you about. I had a nightmare."

"Tell us about your nightmare Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna nodded then he began. "Last night, before I slept I was recalling on how I was forced to talk to Hibari-san to come to training, then…

[You can skip this if you want. But the information about Saki that I mentioned in the _dream_ is true such as being also a cloud guardian and stuff about that.]

_"It seems that everyone's here. Let's start out by sparring. In the bowl beside me, each of you will pick a piece of paper with your names. Whoever name you had picked will be your sparring partner." Reborn explained._

_"Tsuna, Chrome, I-Pin, Bianchi and Murasaki-chan you're the ones who will pick your sparring partners."_

_'This is irritating. Why did I even bother?' Hibari thought standing away from the others as much as possible, not liking the methods of choosing their sparring partners._

_Tsuna picked first from the bowl. 'Please not Hibari-san, please not Hibari-san.' Tsuna prayed and opened the folded paper. "Ryohei onii-san." Tsuna said enough for everyone to hear._

_"Alright Tsuna, we'll spar to the extreme!" Ryohei said to the _**_extreme. _**_Tsuna sweat dropped. '__I wonder how can he be related to Kyoko-chan.'_

_The others did the same as Tsuna. Much to I-Pin's dismay, her sparring partner is Lambo. Chrome's sparring partner is Yamamoto. Bianchi had picked her brother Gokudera, lucky for him his sister is wearing her glasses. And last but not the least Saki had picked Hibari's name._

_"Hibari-kun? He's a Mafioso, a guardian of the Vongola Famly?" Saki yelled in shock. Yes, she doesn't know that he is actually the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family._

_"Do you have any problem with that?" __I guess it can't be help then, she picked me. __Hibari smiled._

_"Y..you're a Vongola guardian? Why didn't anyone tell me?"_

_"You didn't know that your boyfriend to the extreme is the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family?" Ryohei shouted, which cause the others to stare with widen eyes to the so called __couple__. That caused Hibari to smirk in amusement._

_'__Did Hibari-san smiled? Is the apocalypse nearing?' __They all noticed the __microscopic__ smile except for Saki._

_"Ryohei-san, Hibari-kun is not my boyfriend!" __Even though it kind of sounds nice to hear..but still!_

_"Hn." Hibari said just before her girl—sparring partner dragged him somewhere far from the others._

_"Do you think they'll be fine on their own?" Tsuna asked._

_"If it's Hibari we're talking about, I'm sure that Murasaki is going to be fine to the extreme!" Ryohei exclaimed. The others just nodded in return._

_"Fight me, herbivore." Hibari commanded, making his ring glow and holding his box weapon._

_"My pleasure Hibari-__kun.__" Saki said emphasizing the 'kun' part. This time Saki's ring glowed and a pony with white body but with cloud flames as its tail, mane and there's also flame in its feet which able the pony to fly. "We have the same flame."_

_"Nice, a pony…its so…..herbivorous." Hibari chuckled at the sight of the angry girl._

_"It's alright, Kisara. We'll show them who's the _**_herbivorous_**_ one." Saki petted her pet but the pony ran towards Hibari and snuggled her head to Hibari. It seems that the female pony likes the _**_hawt_**_ cloud guardian of Vongola._

_Saki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground. "Kisara, you're suppose to attack him, not snuggle into him!" But the pony didn't listen to her owner._

_"Roll, come out." Hibari just smirked at the girl coming towards them. "Kyaaaa" Roll came out of his box weapon._

_"Aww, you're so cute." Saki said as she saw the hedgehog. "Who's herbivorous now, huh Hibari-kun? Have soft spots for cute and small animals?" Saki smirked at the two box animals that are getting along pretty well without caring about what's happening to their owners. "And you." Hibari continued her sentence as he closed their distance and leaned closer to her face._

_"S..stop Hibari-kun.." Saki moved backwards._

_"Hm? What was that?" Hibari moved closer and that their nose were already touching._

_"Hey that's mine. Where did you get..that…ohh..." Saki now know the reason why the leader of the delinquents moved closer to her, it was to get her weapon, the bow and arrow. '__Why did I even expect that he's going to kiss me!?'_

_"You lost focus. You didn't expect that I would kiss you, did you?" Hibari said as he gave back her bow and arrow._

_"N..no! Of course not!" Saki blushed as Hibari moved closer again._

_"W..will you stop doing that?"_

_"Doing what?" Hibari asked as if he's not doing anything hot no—embarrassing to the girl._

_"This! You're doing it now!" Saki tried pushing Hibari, her hands in his well toned chest but still moving backwards. Hibari being well Hibari, pinned Saki into the ground softly so she wouldn't be hurt. So they're both now on the ground, Hibari on top of Saki._

_Saki was really surprised from what Hibari said. It's like her heart stopped and the world stopped spinning from Hibari being so out of character even saying or asking her…_

_"Be my girl."_

"Then after that I woke up." After Tsuna finished telling his _nightmare_ to his friends, he looked at them searching for any response.

The two stared at each other then began laughing like maniacs.

"Ahahahaha..Tsuna..you're really..ahahaha..good at making people laugh-pfft hahaha.." Yamamoto can't stop laughing once Tsuna had finished narrating.

"Ahahaha..sorry Juudaime but you haven't slept well last night just because of that?" Gokudera asked and soon stopped laughing and Yamamoto stopped as well.

Tsuna stared at them. "I..I am not kidding, it's true, that's my nightmare. I'm just worried about Saki-chan." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, I think that's kind of impossible to happen, Hibari asking Murasaki-chan to be his girlfriend. We haven't heard, not even a humor that Hibari liked a girl…nor a guy." Yamamoto said.

"And even if Hibari would be her boyfriend, he wouldn't play with her. He would be more like the overprotective boyfriend, treating her like how he had been _overprotecting_ Namimori. So you don't have to worry too much." Gokudera explained who's a hundred percent sure that Hibari would never get that far. But is he right?...

"I guess..but what about _him_?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, he had to accept it somehow." Gokudera answered.

"But wouldn't _he_ be jealous? Those two sure are troublesome." Gokudera said.

"It's not the time to worry about how _he_ will feel. You need to get ready for the training." Reborn reminded them.

"Eh? We're still going after what I told you about my nightmare?" Tsuna asked. He thinks that if they will still continue their training, his dream would definitely become a reality.

"Yes. It's only a _nightmare._ In my opinion, it's not even considered as a nightmare, if it's a nightmare they would do stuff-" Tsuna cut Reborn's line before he finished his line.

"Okay! We understand, you don't have to continue it!" Tsuna screamed covering his ears.

"But the thing about Murasaki-chan and Hibari may happen in the future." Reborn said in a monotonously.

"Speak of the devil, it's May 5, it's Hibari's birthday today." Yamamoto said.

"It's Hibari-san's birthday today? How did you know?" Tsuna asked.

"It has been the talk of his fan club the whole week, every time you would pass by them you would actually hear them fantasizing about it. It's impossible not to hear those annoying fan girls." Gokudera scowled.

"Is that so?" Tsuna faked a laugh. '_Impossible not to hear? How come I never heard of it? I didn't even know that he had a fan club.'_

"Those fan girls sure are professional stalkers and they haven't been caught by the Disciplinary Committee yet. I never even heard Hibari celebrate his birthday before." Yamamoto said.

* * *

'_Today is Hibari-kun's birthday. What will I give him?'_ Saki keeps pacing back and forth in her living room thinking on what she would give him as a gift.

_FLASHBACK_

_A group of girls were already talking inside 2A's classroom starts while Saki just arrived in school._

"_Hey Saki-chan!" Her brunette classmate greeted._

"_Hi! What's with the group?" Saki asked as she noticed a group of girls talking and giggling._

"_Oh, you don't know?" A girl who's wearing a super short skirt asked._

"_Well I wouldn't be asking if I know." Saki jokingly said while the other girls giggled. Thank Kami-sama that the rooftop incident didn't spread like a fire or else she would've been toasted by now-by his fan girls._

"_It's Kyoya-san's birthday on Sunday!" They all said in unison._

"_Oh, so that's why. Are you planning some thing." Saki asked._

"_Sorry Saki-chan we can't tell you, but if you also want to win Kyoya-san's heart you have to do it by yourself." The girl who seems like the president of the fan club said smirking while the others giggled._

"_Oh that's fine." Saki said. 'Stupid fan girls' Saki muttered. Sometimes she can't stand those fan girls, they think that Hibari is all theirs._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wait." Saki stops. "Why am I even thinking of giving him a gift? He's mean and have an ego larger than his whole Namimori and he gave me a very ridiculous punishment! But..there are times that he's not mean to me. He doesn't bite me to death like everyone else even though I'm always late.." Saki became silent.

"AHH! Why is this so hard?" Saki ruffled her hair then after some minutes she smiled.

"I think I know what to give to Hibari-kun." Saki said to herself excitedly.

* * *

"Sorry everyone I'm late." Saki said almost running out of breath.

"When aren't you?" Gokudera said.

"That's fine Saki-chan." Tsuna smiled.

"Wow! Saki-chan, is this food? It smells so delicious. This large bento is making Lambo-chan hungry." Lambo said while sniffing the bento that Saki's holding.

"Lambo! You just ate, wait till lunch time again!" I-Pin said.

"Is it for someone?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, it's for Hibari-kun. It's his birthday today, right? I hope he doesn't mind." Saki said while looking around the place.

"Of course he won't mind accepting a gift from a cute girl like you, Murasaki! He's nice when it comes to cute stuff, he just doesn't show it!" Ryohei exclaimed- to the extreme.

Saki smiled sheepishly from what Ryohei said. "By the way, where's Hibari-kun? Reborn-san said that he'll come today." Saki asked. Reborn had told her about the training therefore she already knew that Hibari is the cloud guardian of the Vongola Family.

"You came, herbivore." Saki shivered at the voice that came behind her.

"Ohayo Hibari-kun." The girl smiled to the birthday boy.

"Oi Kyoya Happy Birthday!" Ryohei greeted while the others greeted him also.

Kyoya started to turn around and leave at the sight of the herbivores crowding around him. But Saki blocked his way. "Hibari-kun, happy birthday! Don't leave yet, you just came here. Here, my birthday present for you." Saki smiled then handed her the present.

Hibari looked at the girl then at the present. "You will not make me fall for that smile again." Hibari muttered.

"Huh?..Sorry, did you say something?" Saki asked. Too bad Saki didn't heard him.

"Nothing." The skylark continued walking while the others are busy watching the scene that was happening in front of them, even the kids stopped playing and Gokudera and Ryohei stopped bickering with each other. _'Hibari and Saki-chan' _I-Pin smiled at the scene, happy for them both.

"Hibari-kun at least taste it. I promise you would like it." Saki said pouting.

Hibari looked at the pouting face of the girl in front of him again.

'_How can she be so-' _Hibari immediately cut his thought and sighed then he glared at the _herbivores_ watching them.

The herbivores saw the deadly glare that was sent to them. "You can start your own trainings, for now Murasaki-chan and Hibari can't train with us." Reborn said to the others while they all agreed and left to give the two some privacy.

After Hibari saw the _herbivores_ left he turned his concentration to the girl. "Hn."

Saki giggled at his response. "I'll take that as a yes." How cute, do you think he fell for that pout? But when will he actually fell for her or when will he realized his own feelings?

* * *

The two sat down at the blanket prepared by Saki just near the flowing river but far enough not to get them wet.

Hibari's eyes widened a bit when he opened the bento box that was given to him. He saw a lot of food that read 'Happy Birthday!' and most food that decorated it were his favorites. He picked the pair of chopsticks then tasted one of the salmon sushi. He decided to taste it because it really does took a lot of effort to do the bento just for him in his birthday.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked.

"Feed me." The skylark ordered, handing the pair of chopsticks to the girl.

"..What?" the frown on her face suddenly turned into a smirk. "So you really did expect me to feed you when we were on the rooftop. You could've just told me." Saki teased.

"Don't misunderstand. From tomorrow onwards you'll be my _slave_ so you'll have to get use to following my orders."

Saki forced a salmon in his mouth without the skylark's consent. "I know, you don't have to remind me!" Saki scowled ignoring the glare sent to her by the skylark.

"I can't stand PMS-ing herbivores." Hibari said.

"Well, you have to get use to it." Saki smirked.

'_I don't understand this girl. At first she's in a bad mood and now she's smiling like a maniac. Talk about mood swings.'_ Hibari thought. But in fact, he really appreciates the present that was made for him. Who wouldn't? He even made the girl feed him until the bento was finished.

* * *

(Murasaki's apartment)

"Juudaime, are you going to tell her about what happened in your _dream." _Gokudera asked the decimo.

"Yeah, she has a right to know." Tsuna answered.

" Hey, so what do you want to tell me Tsuna-kun?" Saki asked walking towards the living room with milk and cookies in the tray she's holding.

"Starting tomorrow you'll be living with Hibari-san right?"

"Only for a month,Tsuna-kun. Is there a something that is bothering you?" Saki placed the tray in the coffee table in front of them and sat at the sofa opposite to them.

"Eh, not exactly. I just had a dream about Hibari-san asking you to be his girlfriend." Tsuna said quickly.

"What?! Y..you don't have to worry Tsuna-kun, it's just a dream."

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Reborn are enjoying the cookies that was baked for them, but Reborn suddenly asked…

"But what if Hibari will ask you to be his girlfriend, what will you answer? Even though you're trying to hide it, it is still a fact that you like him, right?"

The trio stared at Saki curious about her answer while the said girl's eyes widened from the sudden question. Reborn had actually seen her facade.

* * *

**A/N: I know that some of you thinks that Tsuna's nightmare was a total bullshit. Sorry for being so sudden XD But dreams do come true, right? You just have to believe it and make a way for it to happen. Anyways, if you want to ask me something, just ask ok? :)**


	6. Chapter 6 A Peek To The Future

**Violet**

**Chapter 6 A Peek To The Future**

* * *

Saki just stared in pure shock. How did Reborn knew about her façade? She had made sure that it was masked well. But even if masks were made well, it can still break. No one can keep hiding their true feelings. Even if you can, you can't keep it forever. The truth will come out soon little by little and that is how Saki felt.

"I-I do like him b-but not in a romantic way." Saki stuttered while saying the sentence. Looking away from them as possible.

"Uh huh. Doesn't seem like it. You may have hide you feelings well but you're not good at lying." Gokudera now realized that he was wrong and it is possible that _that _dream might happen in reality.

"B-but after this school year I'll be leaving for Italy. I don't know when will I be able to come here again. If I'll fall in love right now I don't know what will be the consequences." Saki now feeling anxiety. "I've only know him for weeks and I already have this kind of feeling. I'm not sure yet about it. I think if I'll continue feeling this way there will be consequences."

"Consequences? What's wrong with being the one you love? There's no consequence that is worse than being apart from the one that you hold dearly to your heart." Tsuna exclaimed. I guess somehow he can relate to the situation.

"Says the one who can't even confess his love." Reborn said breaking the tension. While the two guys sweat drop. Saki giggled at the sight of her friends.

"Now that's the Murasaki we know." Yamamoto smiled even though he can't fully understand his friend's feelings but he's happy that the girl is smiling again.

"Hihi thanks guys." Saki smiled softly to them.

"Glad we helped. But you have to reflect more on your feelings. It's getting late now rest for a while, you still have school tomorrow." Reborn said.

"Alright, good night." Saki said her farewell to her friends guiding them to the door.

* * *

'_So this is what it feels like when you didn't eat breakfast.' _ Even though he wouldn't admit it, he is starving and he is waiting for his lunch to arrive in his office. Today was the start of the 'one month slavery punishment'. To tell you the truth, he hasn't eaten anything yet since morning.

*knock knock*

The girl who finally has arrived with his lunch came in.

"You don't need to knock when you come here, it's annoying."

The girl just rolled her eyes. "Here is your lunch, _master_." Sake sarcastically said and settled up the food in the table in front of the couch where her 'master' is seating.

Hibari started eating while the girl can't help smiling about the fact that Hibari Kyoya loves her cooking.

Hibari looked at the girl standing, watching him eat. "Eat." Hibari moved the chopsticks with a piece of salmon sushi towards her mouth. "You haven't eaten lunch yet, right?" Well, she didn't know that Hibari Kyoya do care about her.

"It's okay Hibari-kun." Saki tried to protest but Hibari stopped her right away.

"Eat. That's an order."

"But I have only brought one pair of chopsticks." Why had she only brought one pair of chopsticks? It's because she forgot to even make her own lunch. But Hibari being well..Hibari knew the fact that she had only made a lunch for him. It's not like she had done it on purpose, no, she wasn't able to make her own lunch because her mind kept thinking about her current feelings.

Hibari being impatient as he is, forced the salmon sushi into the girl's mouth and pulled the girl to sit with him at the couch.

"Um..Hibari-kun?" Saki muttered.

"Hn?" The skylark answered.

"Why are the prefects staring at me like they want to eat me alive?"

Hibari looked at the door of his office where are the group of delinquents peeping.

"Hibari-san, why is _that_ girl feeding and eating with you? You hate people that breaks the rules of Namimori Middle right?" Kusakabe Tetsuya asked.

"Let's just say, I am interested in knowing this girl." Hibari said and gave them an I'll-bite-you-to-death glare. The delinquents seeing this immediately closed the door and left except Kusakabe.

"Kyo-san, Saki-san, I have already brought your stuff in Kyo-san's house. That's all, I'll be leaving now." Kusakabe said. Saki had already packed some stuff and she had made sure that her door is locked.

Saki's heart beat faster. I wonder what kind of interest is that. Slave interest or if she's lucky it could be…love interest.

* * *

_FIVE DAYS LATER… (sorry for the time skip)_

These past few days, living with Hibari , Saki 'learned' how to wake up early. So here she is, in the kitchen six-thirty in the morning making breakfast and already in her uniform. It feels like she knew something more about Hibari. Like his favorite food is hamburger steak and Kusakabe explained to her that the skylark cannot stand drinking alcohol, so it would be nice not to cook with alcohol. And he actually 'owns' the motorcycle he rode when going to school. She didn't know before that he actually lived alone in an enormous mansion with decoration structures similar to the future Foundation base (Read from Reborn wiki).

It was right when she had finished cooking breakfast that she had heard the doorbell ring. Seeing that Hibari might still taking a shower, she opened the door. She had goose bumps the moment she saw a beautiful lady came in the mansion. She has a long black wavy hair, has soft grey eyes and is wearing a smile on her face.

"My, my, what a beautiful young lady to be consider as a slave here." The lady exclaimed. Saki was thinking how did the lady know about the punishment? By the appearance of her: black hair and grey eyes, she must be a relative of Hibari. She is indeed beautiful and looked nice too.

"A-arigatou. I'm Murasaki." Saki blushed at the compliment. "If you don't mind me asking are you Hibari-kun's sister?" Saki asked but the lady suddenly laughed.

"Mom?" Hibari appeared going down the staircase and walked towards the lady, already in his uniform.

"Mom?!" Saki suddenly yelled. _'This young looking lady is his mother? I thought she's his sister!'_ "Sorry, I was just shocked." Saki apologized.

The lady just laughed again. "Sorry for not introducing myself first. My name is Mitsuko Hibari but call me Mitsuko. And don't worry I get that a lot. I guess I look too young to be Kyo-chan's mother." The lady smiled.

Saki inwardly laughed at Kyoya's nickname. _'Kyo-chan?_ _That is a cute nickname' _Saki thought.

Hibari inwardly winced at his nickname. Only her mother called her that. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not announcing. I came late for your birthday." Mitsuko kissed the cheeks of her Kyo-chan.

Saki seeing the scene smiled. '_Who knew that the almighty Kyoya Hibari has a soft spot for her mother…or should I say that he is a Momma's boy?' _

"By the way, Hibari Kyoya I didn't raised you to punish a lady this way. You should treat your girlfriend right!" Mitsuko scolded. _'Now he's being scolded by his mother but not saying anything.' _

"Mitsuko-san, I'm not Hibari-kun's girlfriend." Saki said.

"So, it is true from what Reborn said to me." The infant who's wearing a red outfit said coming from the opened door.

"Fon-san?" Saki saw Fon walking towards them. _'I knew Reborn-san would tell someone about this. But why Fon-san? Don't tell me that he is also a relative oh Hibari-kun' _Saki thought.

"Why is he here?" Kyoya asked looking at Fon.

"I asked your uncle to accompany me because your dad has someone to meet in China. He's also the one who told me about her and this punishment. You didn't have any girlfriends in the past so I really want Murasaki to be your first and also hopefully your last girlfriend." Mitsuko said with a smile. _'Fon-san is Hibari-kun's uncle? Great. Who's next?' _

A blush was seen in Saki's face. _'I guess Hibari-kun's attitude belongs to his father. Hibari-kun is never this talkative.'_

"Mom stop it." Although Hibari doesn't show it, this is the first time he feels a little embarrassed in front of a girl. His day couldn't get any worse.

But Mitsuko ignored his son. "Oh, you know my brother? Are you also a Mafioso, Murasaki?" Mitsuko asked. Hibari and Fon sighed, they already knew that nothing will stop her from talking. She really likes Saki.

"Y-yes Mitsuko-san." Saki answered. _' I guess she knew about the Mafia thing.'_

"Know that I think about it, you look like someone I know. Those dark blonde almost yellow hair and your beautiful chestnut brown eyes." Hibari raised an eyebrow from what her mother said. _'Well I don't know someone who has those features.' _Hibari thought.

Hibari poked Saki's arm. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, I'll definitely make sure you're going to be my daughter. You can cook and it looks really delicious. Come on let's eat." Mitsuko said walking towards the dining area. " Mitsuko, it's too early for you to be thinking that." Fon sweat dropped but nevertheless followed her to the dining area to eat.

* * *

Hibari and Saki arrived in Nami Middle riding in a motorcycle. It was kind of hard for him to take them to school. Her mother was making Saki to look at his baby pictures before they leave but luckily somehow they managed to escaped.

"Hibari-kun, I'll be going now. See you later." Saki smiled. She gave the helmet she wore to Hibari and went straight to her classroom.

Hibari looked at the girl leave, disappearing from his sight then went straight to the rooftop. It is the place where he can think, take a nap or even sleep without being disturbed.

Hibari arrived in the rooftop but suddenly he cannot move his feet. He looked up then he saw Lambo's ten year bazooka then 'spoof'. The ten year bazooka might be malfunctioning or it is broken again because it is bouncing when it came to him. It may take him longer than five minutes for him to return to the past again.

_IN THE TEN YEARS LATER OR TYL_

The sixteen year old Hibari looked around his environment. He was in his room but it changed- for the better.

But then he suddenly heard footsteps running towards the direction of his room. The room's door opened and it revealed a two year old girl with black hair and brown eyes staring back at him. Hibari's eyes widened when he saw the little girl holding a Hibird stuffed toy in her right hand.

"Daddy?"

And now, he was really shocked from what he heard from the little girl. Did she just call him..daddy?

* * *

**A/N: Who's this little girl that called him his daddy? Want to know what will happen next? At least five more reviews would make me update. Sorry if this chapter is short but thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Who Is His Wife?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I had fun reading them! Here it is, enjoy chapter seven :) **

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 7 Who Is His Wife?**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya just stared at the little girl shocked. While the little girl just stared in return. Well, even if this little girl is his daughter in the future, **nobody** would have guessed it.

"You're not my daddy." The little girl said frowning.

Hibari opened his mouth but nothing came out from it. Then another foot steps were heard coming to their direction. This time Hibari saw a boy who is older than the girl. Same with the little girl, the boy has black hair and brown eyes but the hair is same as Hibari Kyoya in his sixteen years old form. _'Could this be his older brother? Could this is be my eldest child? ' _Hibari thought.

"Misaki, dad is still sleeping. Be quiet." The boy said to the little girl, who still hasn't notice Hibari in the room.

Misaki, the little girl pointed her index finger to Hibari and looked at the boy asking who the hell is the guy staring at them in their parents bedroom. The boy noticed it then looked at Hibari.

"Dad? Why do you look so young? What happened?" The boy asked while the little girl hid at the back of the boy staring at Hibari. He recognized his father just fine.

"Nii-san, why did daddy change his face?" The little girl asked. For a four year old kid, she sure is talkative.

Hibari still couldn't believe the fact that he had children in the future. _'If I have children, then..who's my wife?' _

"Kyohei and Misaki tell your father the breakfast is ready." A familiar voice shouted from downstairs.

"Yes mom, but-"

"Nii-san, look daddy is back!" His little sister screamed. Looks like the time is over. The twenty six years old Hibari is back and the sixteen years old Hibari is now returned to the past.

"Daddy!" Misaki approached his daddy while the future Hibari carried his daughter.

"Dad, you're back." Kyohei said in a monotone voice. I guess, he got that from his dad.

"Daddy we saw you when you were still young. You look like nii-san." His so innocent daughter said while Hibari just chuckled. He had somehow changed over the years-for the better.

"Misaki, Kyohei keep this a secret from your mom, okay?" Hibari said and kissed the temple of his little daughter and ruffled his son's hair.

"HEY, BREAKFAST IS READY. DON'T MAKE ME COME UPSTAIRS!" Their mom shouted.

The future Hibari smiled. "Come on, we don't want to make mommy pissed, right?"

"Yeah, when mommy is pissed she'll say daddy won't have dessert for a month, and daddy will be sad, right? Daddy love desserts." Misaki said innocently, not knowing what her parents' 'dessert' really means.

'_Sixteen year old Hibari Kyoya, make sure you'll take care of her, don't make her suffer too much from your punishment, even though I actually had fun with the result.' _The twenty six year old Hibari smiled at the thought, still remembering the memories and the surprises in the past.

* * *

The sixteen years old Hibari Kyoya is now back at his own time, the present. _'That was quick.' _Hibari thought. He is now on the rooftop again. It seems like the twenty six year old didn't take a tour in the present but so does the sixteen year old Hibari. He was too shock on what has been happening lately. Who would've have thought that he actually have children in the future?

"Had fun visiting your future?" Fon asked suddenly appearing in the rooftop.

"You knew what happened?" Hibari asked glaring at his uncle. If looks could kill Fon would be probably dead by now. But he just stayed calm as usual.

"Reborn also know about that. The ten year bazooka broke again and brought us to the future while we're talking. Our future selves were in your mansion so that is where we were brought. And we have heard your future kids talking to you and that's how we knew about that." Fon explained.

"Do you know who'll be...my wife?" Hibari asked. All of you must've know who's his future is. Come on Hibari, it is not that oblivious!

Fon shrugged. "We don't know either but your kids gave us some clues though." Fon said. "You're wife must have brown eyes and somehow talkative to match your future daughter's attitude. And according to Reborn, your children have some Italian accent, so your wife must be an Italian. That's all we knew, enjoy finding your wife in the present, if she's here." Fon finished and said his farewell to his nephew leaving him dumb founded.

Actually Hibari really doesn't care about the future. He just cared about the peace in Namimori. But this is different for him, this is his future. Right now, what's occupying his mind is..who is his future wife? _'Brown eyes, talkative and an Italian.' _He really doesn't get it yet. What a cold blooded carnivore.

* * *

"_Attention students, Murasaki of second year_ _section A, please come to the Disciplinary Committee leader's office now." _The school's sound system went off after a minute. Right now her classmates are staring and the fan girls are glaring daggers at her. _'In your face annoying fan girls!' _Saki thought evilly.

"Murasaki-san go now to Hibari-san, you're excuse in this class for now." Their math teacher said.

"Alright." Saki smiled. _'Thank you Hibari-kun, you have saved me from Math!' _

Saki went out of the classroom while the fan girls still glaring at her. Hibari's fan girls sure hate Saki. One of them even said. "Why her? I'll make sure she'll pay for this!"

* * *

Saki opened the door of Hibari's office then bumped Hibari in the chest. She looked at the skylark. Their distance was quite close. Hibari held the girl's waist so they wouldn't out balance by the sudden force. He surely noticed the girl's blush by the sudden touch. "Hibari-kun?"

Hibari was dumb founded again. Upon realizing their position he let go of her then moved away.

"Why have you called me? But thank you for calling me, I have escaped Math. All my other subjects are average but I don't get why my math was below average. Even when I was just start studying it, I get bored and sleepy immediately." The girl said.

"You're talkative." Hibari said. _Somehow talkative to match your future daughter's attitude_

"I am not! I just like talking." Saki defended. "So why did you called me? It's not yet lunch time."

"I have some questions for you."

Saki raised an eyebrow. "Okay." Saki smiled.

"What is the color of your eyes?" Hibari started.

"It's brown, but some people like your mom say it's chestnut brown." _You're wife must have brown eyes._

"What is your nationality?"

"Well I thought you already knew but I'm half Italian half Japanese, my mom is the Japanese. That's why I'm good at speaking Japanese even though I still hold the accent of Italian." Saki explained. _And according to Reborn, your children have some Italian accent, so your wife must be an Italian._

'_She had passed all the categories. Could she be…' _Uh oh, Hibari is already suspecting her. What will happen if she **is **his wife?

"Do you like me?" Hibari asked more seriously this time staring at the girl in front of him. What will be her answer?

* * *

**A/N: If Hibari Kyoya was the one who asked me that question, I would definitely say yes! I love him from the bottom of my heart LOL. Anyway, want to know what will be Saki's answer? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Apology Kiss?

**Violet**

**Chapter 8 Apology Kiss?**

* * *

Her heart started beating fast again. "Huh? Why do you ask?" Saki stared at the skylark.

"I asked you, do you like me?" Hibari said ignoring her question.

'_How can he even ask that without showing any kind of emotions?' _Saki looked at Hibari in disbelief but at the same time nervous. Who would be calm at a situation like this? Definitely not Saki, if she's one of the annoying fan girls they would have been probably fainted by now.

'_My hands are getting sweaty, but I am definitely not nervous.' _Keep on denying Hibari. You can't keep that this is actually the first time you have shown some nervousness in the inside even though that it is not that kind of shown in the outside. At least he has emotions.

"Uhm, actually.." _Is this the right time to confess?_

* * *

_(AT THE ROOFTOP)_

"So, you think that it will make her confess?" Fon asked his fellow arcobaleno.

"You made him curious about his future. Now, I'm sure he has already ideas after you told him about our clues." Reborn said. He had been listening to their conversation. They already knew who is his future 'wife'. I mean it is not that oblivious to them not like to Hibari. And now Hibari is just making sure if she really is his wife.

* * *

"Hibari-kun." Saki said as she looked down at the ground.

'_Tsch.' _Hibari pushed her softly at the wall. "I am waiting for your answer." Hibari smirked as he saw the expression of the girl. _'She does have brown eyes.' _Hibari thought as he moved closer to the girl.

"I like you." Saki muttered.

"Really? I don't think you do. Prove it." Hibari smirked again. He really does love making this girl squirm.

The girl's eyes looked at the skylark in disbelief. "You asked me if I like you and I answered your question, and you didn't even believe me! You think I'm not serious? Why did you ask me then?" Saki yelled then pushed the skylark as hard as she can.

"Wait-" Hibari was too late, the girl is already out of his office.

'_But I was just asking for a kiss.' _Hibari thought. No, I was just kidding.

Hibari Kyoya owe someone an apology. Remember, he doesn't like stay indebted to anyone.

* * *

'_I can't believe it! So what if he is handsome, rich and smart? He doesn't even have a heart and has an ego bigger than himself!' _Saki is really mad and kind of sad from what happened earlier. Is Kyoya really only teasing her just to have fun? Does he really care about her? _'Why am I even feeling this way? It's just one-sided love after all.' _The girl went straight to the rooftop, tears pouring down from her face.

"Reborn-san, Fon-san?" The girl saw the two in the rooftop and immediately wiped her tears.

"Are you alright, Saki-san?" Fon asked as he and Reborn walked towards the girl. They know that this girl is easy to make her cry but it just really hurt her.

"I-I'm alright." The girl said stuttering.

"Sometimes tears can express emotions that the heart cannot. So it's okay to cry." Reborn said.

Upon hearing the words Reborn said to her, she cried again and now hugging the two arcobalenos.

"Thank you Reborn-san and Fon-san." Saki said as she tightened the hug.

"No problem Saki-san, but you're squeezing us." Fon said catching his breath.

She let go of the two. "Oh, I'm sorry." Saki stopped crying and began smiling again.

"I have an advice. If he made you cry again, try kicking him as hard as you can." Reborn said while Fon smiled. Believe it or not, she had made her own reputation in Italy for using her 'super kick'.

* * *

Kyoya walked through the hallways searching for a girl, trying not to make it obvious. He search through the hallways, looked at her classroom and even looked at the girl's comfort room, lucky him no one was there to witness him. He looked everywhere but she was nowhere to find. _'That leaves only one place for her to go.' _Hibari thought and went straight to the rooftop, again trying not to be obvious that he's searching for a girl.

"Hey." Saki heard a voice behind her say that. She had been looking at Namimori from the rooftop to allot her time.

Saki looked behind her and saw Kyoya looking back at her. "Sorry." Kyoya muttered.

"What did you say?" Saki asked half-smiling walking towards Kyoya.

"You heard me. Don't let me repeat it." Kyoya said.

The girl's smile grew wider. _'I did hear it right. The almighty Kyoya Hibari is apologizing to me? He does have a heart but it wouldn't hurt if I tease him a little.' _Saki thought evilly.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear it. Could you repeat it again?" Saki grinned evilly.

"I don't say things twice." Kyoya said seriously, moving his face towards the grinning girl.

'Alright then cook your own meals from now on, because I'll stop being your 'slave'. You're still the same carnivore jerk that I knew from the start-"

The girl's eyes widened. _'Did he just kiss me..?'_

'_I knew it. That would make her stop talking. You're not the only one who can play rough.' _Kyoya thought smirking in their kiss while wrapping his arms around the girl's waist.

Hibari pulled out from the kiss looking at the girl. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Saki just stared at the smirking prefect. "Th-that.."

"Is your first kiss." Hibari continued her sentence while Saki nodded.

'_My first kiss is an apology kiss?' _

"I'm sure you heard that. Want me to repeat it again?" Hibari asked smirking. He also meant repeating the apology kiss.

"N-no!" Saki stuttered not noticing that they didn't move from their position yet: Kyoya's arms still wrapped around her waist while she's leaning against the wall with her hands on his chiseled chest.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you do that? You're supposed to kiss someone you like. Do you even like me?" The girl asked with a hint of sadness in her eyes and in her voice.

"I wouldn't kiss you if I don't, stupid." Kyoya sighed. This girl is really hopeless. _'Is that really oblivious?'_

The girl looked at Kyoya smiling. "Really? Thank you, Hibari-kun!" The girl jumped to hug the skylark wrapping her arms around his neck then kissed him in the lips. Quite brave enough to do that Saki.

Hibari tightened his embrace then kissed her back.

Their kiss lasted less than a minute because Saki broke the kiss, much to Hibari's dismay. After all, he is still a guy and guys have hormones.

_WHILE ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE ROOFTOP..._

They didn't notice that there are also other people in the rooftop that were watching them.

"Don't look Leon. It's bad for your innocence." Reborn said while he covered his pet's eyes.

"My nephew finally learned." Fon said smiling.

Sigh. These two are always the witnesses.

* * *

**A/N: They kissed! Am I too fast or is it okay? Comments, suggestions, violent reactions? Tell me what you think about this chapter. You could tell me anything you want! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 No Privacy

**A/N: Thank you so much to: ****TheLemmonGoddess,****Quimmy'100,****soulxcloud97,****ichigo1014,****DarkMistX, sapphire 00,****YuujouKami,****Marionette-Rui****, ****Evan Akira-kun****, ****ChibiCheshire****, ****animenarutox39****, Red****-Hot Habanero****, ****Nanael107****, ****ImaPinkUnicorn****, ****KHRLover1997****, ****00CoralStar00****, ****fairyXangel****, ****Skyla15699****, ****Akira****, ****Cookie****, ****MeWubFranxx****, ****Everren****, ****NeitherSaneNorInsane,****Alice-Italy-Haruhi,****Hikari Arisawa,****awesomeo123,**** and to Hikage**** no Hana. **

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi: Haha Thanks!**

**Hikari Arisawa: Yes, they kissed! And there will be more of that! ;)**

**awesomeo123: You'll know soon why Reborn's like that to Saki and if you remember that I'm giving hints like 'him'. And that 'him' was also the one who called Saki over the telephone. 'He' is pretty close to Reborn, Tsuna and to the others so Reborn thought of her as well like she was his own student because Saki is also close to that 'guy'. **

**Hikage no Hana: Haha yeah, Leon seeing Hibari and Saki kissing is bad for his innocence. :) **

**By the way, you're all free to guess who's that 'guy' that I'm talking about. Good Luck! ;)**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 9 No Privacy**

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm skipping classes." Saki said out loud enough for Kyoya to hear.

She is sitting on the rooftop ground and leaning at the wall while Hibari lays his head on her lap eyes closed. It's not like she hates skipping classes, she just doesn't know how to explain it to the others the reason why she is skipping classes. In fact, this is the first time that she liked to skip class because she can be with Kyoya. How lucky is that?

"Can't you just stay quiet just for a couple of minutes?" Hibari said opening his left eye. He used the lap of the now pouting girl as his pillow, his hands rest in his hard abdomen.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Just for one hour," Hibari whispered near her ear, just above her shoulder, which sent chills to her backbone. They stood each other, with Hibari resting his head on her right shoulder while Saki is caressing his nape.. They just had both of their first kiss. _

"_Just for one hour what?" Saki asked, playing with his soft hair. At first she thought that he was using hair gel because it looked so neat but now she knew that it was his natural hairstyle._

"_Just for one hour..become mine." Hibari said snuggling in her neck to somehow hide his embarrassment. It's nice to know that he let his guard down when he's with Saki._

"_Is that an order?" Saki asked then received a 'hn' as an answer._

"_Okay." Saki said softly. 'At least I know he wants to be with me.'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And that's how her lap is being use as a pillow now and how she had skipped class.

Saki looked at the napping skylark. "Sweet dreams, Hibari-kun." Saki said as she temporarily moved his bangs away from his handsome sleeping face then she placed a sweet chaste kiss in his forehead.

After he felt the tingling sensation in his forehead, his eyes opened then looked up to the girl who is now fast asleep. Her chest would move up and down every time she breathes. She leaned her head on the wall to support her while his hands were still on Hibari's hair. She really does love playing and touching his hair. Every time she touches it, it's so smooth.

The skylark stood up from his comfortable position. If only they could stay that way longer, he wouldn't move from that comfortable position. He put his black gakuran top over her shoulders like the way he would wear it, so she wouldn't catch a cold from the cold breeze. He squatted to reach her level and looked at her closed eyes to her nose then going down to her lips. And before he knew it, he had their lips connected. Seeing the girl still asleep, he decided to kiss her longer. Hibari is lucky the girl is a very heavy sleeper, opposite to him.

'_When she's asleep she is so…so…so quiet.' _Hibari thought as he _finally_ pulled away. _'When I'm with her… I hope she'll stay this quiet..or she's asleep.'_

Why does he want her to sleep? I believe it's not because he wants her to be quiet, perhaps he loves hearing her voice and he loves it when she gets so talkative not like the others who he finds annoying when they're talkative. The reason- maybe...so he could take advantage of her again. He is such a pervert inside. He even kissed a girl who..he hates from the start. At first, he didn't even suspect that he would kiss her in the future more even she'll be her wife! But that was before right? When they first met. Things have changed since her punishment. Being late sure does have some benefits.

Hibari carried the sleeping girl bridal style. When he reached the hallways, all of the students were staring at them. Kyoya's fangirls were glaring daggers at her while some guys look at him with jealousy.

Hibari looked at the crowds annoyed…or maybe he looked over the jealous guys which are obviously have a crush on the girl that is being carried by him.

Hibari did his infamous I'll-bite-you-to-death glare. The students seeing this immediately ran for their lives, including his fan girls who were squealing from his glare while running. Talk about crazy hardcore fan girls.

Hibari seeing that the hallway is clear from crowds of herbivores, he continued to walk towards his office.

Once he got to his office, he gently put down Saki softly on his couch.

* * *

**(In 2A Classroom)**

"Hey have you seen Hibari-san carrying Murasaki? That lucky bitch!" A fan girl scowled.

"Really? I thought it was only a rumor!" A guy answered.

"It IS true, though I wish I was the one who's Hibari-san's carrying." One of the fan girls said dreamily.

"Just keep on dreaming, that will never happen. He already has Murasaki-chan and she looks way better than you, bird brains." A dark haired man said while chuckling with his friends, which earned a slap from the fan girls.

"You girls have nothing else to say except: _Kyaa! Kyaa! It's Hibari-kun!_" One of the guys mimicked as the others laughed.

"So they are really an item now." Gokudera said hearing the talk of the school.

"I never imagined that they would be together this fast." Yamamoto chuckled.

"EH?!" Tsuna frozed then fainted.

"Oi Dame Tsuna wake up." Reborn said as he slapped Tsuna in his face.

"Judaime! Are you okay?" Gokudera said as he carried Tsuna on his right shoulder. "I'll take him to the clinic."

"There you are kid, we haven't see the whole day." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Alright, he won't be waking up soon." Reborn said.

* * *

Hibari decided to busy himself with paper works to avoid looking at her the whole day while she sleeps. Well he had avoided looking at her for the whole day but he would still check up on her like every ten minutes.

"…Hibari..kun.." The girl mumbled in her sleep. This girl must be dreaming and he noticed her tired sleeping face.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _'Sleep talking.'_ He noticed that the sun is already setting. He looked at his wrist watch to look at the time. It's already six o'clock, so everyone already left the school. This girl is a very heavy sleeper, she has been asleep for three hours now. _'When will she wake up?' _

Hibari called Kusakabe over the phone to bring his car immediately. Yes, he is sixteen and is underage but he is Hibari Kyoya and he is damn rich! He does and gets whatever he wants.

He carried Saki bridal style then placed her gently at the back of his Porsche Panamera Sport Turismo Concept that was already parked in front of Namimori Middle.

Kyoya went upstairs carrying Saki. Thank Kami sama her mother is not in the mansion or else she would take lots of pictures. He tried to open her door but it is locked. She locks her door when she's going out. But Hibari doesn't want to break open her door because she might wake up and starts nagging at him again. So he placed her in his king sized bed then gently tucked her in. The other rooms were dusty because he fired all the maids when he 'ordered' Saki to be his 'slave', though he didn't order her a lot. Who would know that he is a gentleman… but only around her?

'_This girl better thank me for carrying her.' _Hibari thought then pecked her lips. He went downstairs to go to the kitchen to make them dinner with a cocky grin in his face. What a pervert.

Saki _finally _woke up smelling something really delicious. Damn right, she had missed all the _fun stuff _while she was sleeping. She snuggled more in the pillow inhaling the scent. _'Hmnn…it smells like….Hibari..kun.' _She sat upright immediately, she scanned the room where she was sleeping. A big bedroom with cream colored walls and the bed sheets are colored dark blue with a shade of purple in them.

"This is not my room." At first she panicked but she saw that she's still wearing clothes and relaxed. She also knew that Kyoya was the one who brought her into his room because her bedroom is locked.

She went downstairs and saw Kyoya cooking their dinner. She smiled at the rare sight, she didn't know that Kyoya can actually cook all she knew was he eat a lot, even though that doesn't show through his body, it goes to his strength.

She walked towards him then hugged him in his waist facing backwards. "Thank you Hibari-kun." Saki mumbled while snuggling into his back.

Hibari tensed from her hug but soon relaxed. "You're thankful?" Hibari asked.

"Yeah, very." Saki answered.

"Then you must repay me." Kyoya said wearing a cocky smirk.

"Sure. What do you want? Anything."

Kyoya turned off the stove then faced her. "Are you sure, anything?"

"Yeah, anything." Wrong words girl, you don't know that this guy is a pervert.

"You said that." Hibari smirked. He lowered his head up to her level then captured her lips.

Saki's eyes widened then gave in. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms find the way to her waist then pulled her closer.

"That's it?" Saki asked breaking the kiss making their noses touch.

"You want more?"

"Sure." Saki smiled then kissed him.

Neither of the two knows that there are CCTVs hidden well inside the mansion, neither do they care, they are busy kissing each other.

No one gives these two some privacy. There are always that witnesses these two. Who might have done it this time?

* * *

**Here are some clues that will help you if you want to find out who is **_**'him'**_**. **

**1) In the last part of chapter one, according to Reborn 'he' is a relative of Saki.**

**2) In chapter three, 'he' called Saki over the telephone to let her know that 'he' will come in Japan. So that means, he is living in another country and is not Japanese.**

**3) Gokudera called Saki 'big horse' twice.**

**4) Saki's animal weapon is a 'cloud pony'. **

**5) In chapter four, Tsuna mentioned that he made a promise to 'him' that he will take care of Saki while she is in Japan.**

**6) In chapter five, Gokudera mentioned that if 'he' knew about Saki and Hibari he might get jealous.**

**Lastly, 'he' is close to the Vongola Family. I think that's enough clues.**

**GOODLUCK!**

**And by the way, please pray for my cousin to pass her board exam, her board exam is until next week. THANK YOU AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10 Their Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hi THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews last chapter. And ALL of you answered 'DINO' as 'him'. **

**So….ENJOY chapter ten :)**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 10 Their Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

"Mitsuko, you need to give them privacy. Everyone needs it and Kyoya is not a kid anymore." Fon said to his younger sister. Even though they are siblings, they are different in so many ways by attitude.

"But they're so sweet." Mitsuko said in awe. They were staying at a hotel in Namimori, so that they won't disturb them- that is according to her, yet she didn't give them privacy.

Namimori is the place where she was born because her mother grew up in here. That's also the reason why her name is of Japanese and not Chinese like her brother Fon.

Fon just sighed at the attitude of his sister. "Just explain it to your husband why you've put all these monitors in your hotel room."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll understand." Mitsuko smiled.

"What will I understand?" A deep manly voice suddenly asked.

Mitsuko looked at her back then she saw her husband standing beside her. How did he even do that without noticing?

"Welcome back honey." Mitsuko said while his husband pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I'm leaving now." Fon said as he watched his sister and his brother-in-law kissing. _'I wouldn't have a second thought why my nephew turned out into a kissing machine.'_

Upon hearing his farewell they broke the kiss and watched as Fon leave.

"Is that Kyoya kissing a girl?" His husband asked looking at one of the monitors. "And how many CCTVs have put?" His husband asked looking at her seriously.

Mitsuko hugged her husband who looked like a lot of Kyoya, they have the same hair color and those fierce eyes.

"You do understand right?" Mitsuko asked. "She'll be our daughter-in-law."

Touya closed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know that I love you and I'm happy that our son enjoys kissing that girl who he can love but.."

"But what?"

"But give them their own privacy, especially when he's making out with a girl and you better take out those CCTVs before they find out about it, especially to Kyo."

"Fine. I'll disable all the connections and ask someone to take out the CCTVs before they find out."

"Good." Touya said then kissed his wife.

* * *

"..Hibari-kun.." Sake said between kisses.

Hibari ignored her then he deepened the kiss.

"Hibari-kun!" The girl broke their kiss.

"What?" Hibari asked getting annoyed from whatever the disturbance is.

"Did you put CCTVs all over your mansion?" Saki asked.

"What? No." Hibari answered then scanned the whole mansion. It does have a lot of CCTVs that were hidden very well. _'How didn't I notice it?' _Well duh! It's because you're so busy with your kiss!

Hibari let go of Saki then walked towards the CCTV that was the closest to them.

"Mom I know you can hear me and I know you did this. Disable them right now."

"Yes I know Kyo-chan, I'm going to disable them now. Sorry about that Murasaki-chan and Kyo-chan." Her mom said through the speakers that she had also put inside the mansion.

Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose. See? Like father like son.

Hibari walked towards the girl and pecked her lips. Saki understood the meaning of the kiss, it was so gentle like the kiss when he apologized to her.

"So she saw all that?"

"Yeah and I know that Chinese infant saw that too."

"You're a half Chinese Hibari-kun."

"I know and I'm lucky I'm not a full Chinese or else I would fully look like that infant."

"You **do** look like Fon-san." She pointed out.

Hibari glared at the giggling girl that was in his arms.

"But of course you're more handsome." Saki said as she pecked him in the lips.

"I know." Hibari cockily smirked.

Saki playfully hit him in the chest. "Arrogant jerk."

"The arrogant jerk whom you fell for." He added.

Saki rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

_WHILE AT THE HOTEL…_

"See? I told you to stop spying on Kyoya."

"You and your son are such kill joys." Mitsuko rolled her eyes while her husband.

"But handsome." Touya smirked. Hell ya! Now you know where Kyoya got his cockiness.

* * *

Kyoya opened his cell phone and read the text that was sent to him.

_From: My Slave_

_Hibari-kun please go inside my room now._

"Hibari-kun, is that you?" Saki asked a she heard the door opened.

Hibari entered the room and saw that she is not there, so he followed her voice. Hibari knocked twice on the door which is where the comfort room is located.

"Are you in here? Hurry up and cook dinner." Hibari said.

"Uhmm..Do you know what's the end of every sentence?"

"What?" Hibari asked though he wouldn't admit that he's somewhat getting worried. _'What's taking her so long?'_

"Just answer it."

Hibari sighed. "..Punctuation marks."

"No, I mean the most used ones."

"A period."

"Yes!..and I have that right now…because it's my time of the month."

Hibari is getting confused from what the girl is saying. "If you don't open this door, I'm going to break it."

"No! Wait! You see..I need..you know the thing with wings."

"With wings?" Hibari asked in confusion.

"Yes the thing with wings!" She was getting her hopes up of making him figure out what she needs.

"A bird?" _'Wait I'm a bird no- I mean my surname means skylark and skylark is a bird…but I don't have wings. What's this girl talking about?' _Haha, was that a joke Kyoya?

Saki's hopes immediately crashed down and stared at the door in disbelief. "NO! Birds are not things, they're animals!" _'Isn't that too obvious?! Why is he so clueless about that stuff?'_

"Then what? If this is a game, I hate playing it. Come out now."

"Just wait! You do know the menstrual cycle right? I have that now!" Saki finally said. She thinks that telling it straight to him will be more embarrassing so she decided to make Kyoya figure it out but this guy is SO damn clueless about these kind of stuff.

"You have menstruation? I thought you said you have a period?" Kyoya asked innocently.

"I used the other term to make it sound less embarrassing. Why do you to be so fucking clueless!" Saki yelled.

Kyoya frowned. "I know what menstruation means! It's when blood comes out of-"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" _'Thank Kami sama he finally understood!'_ "Then do you have the thing used during menstruation?"

"You mean sanitary napkin?"

'_Gosh! This is making me crazy. I was trying to avoid saying such things because it might be embarrassing but..he's actually the one saying it. I didn't know that this guy is a pervert. But it's fun that I've learned something new about him again.'_ She smiled.

"Yes do you have one?"

"No. Why would I have one? I don't need that thing." Hibari obviously said.

"I know that! I'm just asking if you have one in your mansion!"

"None. My mom is staying in China now."

"Then..can you please buy me one?"

"No." _'It would definitely ruin my image.'_

"Please! I really need it. I can't go outside like this."

"Then why didn't you buy earlier?" He said in a monotone voice.

"Earlier?! I told you I was going to the drug store but you didn't allow me. You pulled me away from the door and started kissing me. You can't even last a few minutes when I'm with you without making out!" She yelled at him almost stammering.

Hibari heard the tone of her voice change. It might mean that she's trying herself not to cry in frustration.

"Alright, alright, just wait." Kyoya said trying to soothe her.

"Make it fast."

Kyoya immediately rode his motorcycle towards the drug store.

He went to the section of the razors which is beside the section where sanitary napkins are located. His left hand was on his pant's left pocket while his right hand is holding a razor pretending to show interest in it.

"Kyaaa! Check out that guy holding a razor. I bet he'll a look a lot hotter when he's using it!"

Hibari heard a girl squeal. He looked using the side of his eye; the girl brunette is with her dark haired friend staring at him. They were just at his back near the glass window beside them.

'_This is a very wrong timing for these annoying fan girls. If I stay longer I may cause a ruckus here.' _Hibari thought frowning. So he quickly grabbed one pack of sanitary napkin together with the razor he was holding and he immediately walked away.

"Kyaaa! Did he buy it for his girlfriend? That's so sweet! I hope I was his girlfriend." The brunette squealed together with her friend.

"Keep the change and put it in the paper bag quickly." He glared at the cashier guy and the guy immediately done the errand.

After paying for the items, he headed to his motorcycle that was parked in front of the shop.

"KYAA! Him riding a motorcycle just made me want to bear his children." The dark haired girl said.

"What a lucky girlfriend he has." The brunette added as they waved at him.

Hibari looked at the girls disgustingly at the glass window in front where his motorcycle is parked. But instead the two girls squealed louder when he glared at them.

He put on his helmet then drove off heading to his mansion.

* * *

Here, I got it." Hibari knocked on the door.

Saki opened the door a little then snatched the paper bag that Kyoya was handing to her.

"Why is there a razor here?"

"Just ignore it." Kyoya scowled. "..or do you need help inside?" He smirked.

Hibari frowned, she didn't reply. You know, he was kind of expecting a shout, a smack or a ki-

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" She opened the door and kicked him straight in his lower left cheek.

Hibari was caught off guard. He wasn't able to dodge the so called 'super kick'. So he was now on the ground caressing his bruise on the cheek.

"You were saying?" She asked looking at him. "So how does it feel when getting bitten to death?" Saki asked as she extended her hand to help him stand up but Kyoya glared at her. "Why did you do that? You're suppose to thank me not kick me." Hibari said trying not to shout. But Kyoya I thought you were expecting to be shouted, smacked or kick?

"You started it first. Only your stupid fan girls would be happy if you asked them what you've asked me!" Saki reasoned out.

Hibari stand up and went up to his room without looking back at the girl. This is actually the first time someone shouted at him and he doesn't want her to be bitten to death.

Saki realized what she had said. _'I shouldn't have said that. He's right, I should thank him. I let his image and pride broken to buy him something like that…But it's his fault for being a pervert!'_

_HIBARI'S ROOM_

'_I shouldn't have said that. This is the first time I've seen her sad…it's so unlike her.' _Hibari thought touching his bruise.

His bruise hurts and he is hungry. Poor Hibari Kyoya. So he decided to come downstairs.

Saki took the ointment for bruises that she kept in her room. She decided to say sorry and thank him and treat his bruise. She walked towards his room but she saw him sitting in the sofa with his eyes closed. She walked downstairs and stood in front of him.

"Hibari-kun." She muttered.

Hibari opened his eyes and saw the girl looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-kun."

Hibari inwardly smirked. "I didn't hear what you said."

Saki's left eye twitched. _'This guy. He just repeated what I said.'_ "I said I was sorry and..thank you." Saki said louder but Kyoya just looked away.

"Hibari-kun" Saki whined but Kyoya just closed his eyes and continued on ignoring her. _'It's fun teasing this girl' _

Saki sat on Kyoya's lap and wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck to make him look at her. "Look, I'm really sorry from what I said to you earlier and especially for forcing you to buy that you are not supposed to buy and for kicking you in the face. I know that I ruined your image and pride…but thank you so much for doing those for me." She smiled and embraced him tightly.

Kyoya smiled a microscopic smile and kissed her deeply. Saki was shocked at first but soon kissed him back and before she knew it she is already straddling at his hips.

"Yo Kyoya! Long time no see-" The intruder exclaimed as he opened the door.

Saki immediately pulled away.

"Kamikorusu!"

"Onii-san?!"

They both looked in shock at their now fainted unexpected visitor.

* * *

**A/N: Onii-san?! Well you already know who that is. How was this chapter? Is it boring or good? If you want to know what will happen next REVIEW and thank you if you did enjoyed this chapter! Because I really want readers to enjoy my story :) **


	11. Chapter 11 Protective Much

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves:**

**AlexisVaenellez, maitedawarrior, , YuujouKami,**

**purpleflower, Hikari Arisawa, KHRLover1997, fairyXangel,**

**Meenah D. Starcross, Animefreak1145, Aleiaa and fallenapple-14**

**All of you got it correct, Murasaki's older brother is Dino! In this chapter you'll see that he is kind of protective when it comes to his sister, especially which he doesn't know yet about the punishment. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 11 Protective Much**

* * *

"Nii-san, what's the big deal? We were just making out." Saki tried to explain it to her brother, who thankfully awoken.

"JUST making out?! You do know who's the person you are doing it with, right?"

"Yes, he's Hibari Kyoya! And I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You're fourteen and he's sixteen..and you're making out already." Dino pointed out.

"I know. I don't want to be like you, you're already twenty two and you still haven't had a single girlfriend yet in your whole life!" Saki said as a matter of fact. He's jealous because his sister and his student have someone to love while he still hadn't.

"I don't want you to be with him." Dino whined.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it. I like him a lot, nii-san."

"That's what you said to your bastard of an ex boyfriend. And now you want to date my student." Dino stated.

"And so? You didn't even say in the first place that you have a student. And don't mention my ex anymore!" Saki yelled. Her ex boyfriend is a one hell of a cheater. Good thing is she still trusts guys when it comes to love. Well, she doesn't have a reason to hate guys just because her ex cheated on her.

"I told you months ago but you don't listen." Dino said. He is right she doesn't listen to him. Dino tried to say things to her but she really doesn't listen.

"I think you're just jealous of us."

"Yeah, because you're supposed to be my little sister and you're dating the guy who wants to bite me to death. And I'm supposed to have a love life first before my sister and my student! Don't you pity me? Kyoya always want to bite me to death." Dino cried in tears.

Saki sighed. _'Actually I also want to bite you to death.' _"You'll find someone soon. And I'm still you're little sister and I'll try to tell Hibari-kun to refrain from biting you to death." Saki said as she hugged his elder brother and did her 'eye magic' and her smile on him.

Dino stared at those eyes and immediately fell for it. She loves doing it to her brother because he would quickly fell for it.

If you're wondering where Kyoya is, he left moments ago when the siblings started bickering with each other.

* * *

"Hey." Saki opened the door. Kyoya heard her and sat on his bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you are my brother's student and I didn't tell you that I am his sister." She said as she walked towards him and then sat beside him.

Kyoya looked at her then moved his face closer to her. "You're not mad?" Kyoya stopped moving.

"No." He said. _'Why would I be mad at you?'_

"Really? I thought you dislike my brother." Saki said. She thought that if he hates her brother, it is automatically that he will also hate her because they're genetically related.

'_This girl.' _"Your brother irritates me, not you." Kyoya said as they closed their distance and soon enough they were kissing each other. Kyoya was indeed shock at first to know that they're siblings. Now that he thinks about it, their appearance did look the same. Blonde hair, brown eyes and not to mention some of their personalities are quite alike. Clumsiness, loudness and they always wear a smile on their faces. How didn't he thought about that back then? He really is clueless.

"Hey Kyo-" Look who disturbed them again. "Children nowadays, don't you lock doors?!" Dino yelled as he shut the door and locked it himself as he saw the two kissing already.

"Old child nowadays, don't you knock?!" Saki yelled back pulling away from the irritated skylark.

"I am not old!" Dino who was supposed to go away, came back in front of the locked door and yelled.

"That's why I added the child! Even though you're an adult, you still act like a child!" Saki screamed louder while Kyoya just pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Well you children can't even wait for the right time to start making out!" These two never stop unless one of them will lose.

" Says the-" Saki was cut. Kyoya kissed her deeply which made her stop talking. Saki tried to pull him away but he didn't budge a centimeter, so she just enjoyed the kiss.

"Kids! You didn't have to be obvious that you two were kissing." Dino sighed. Being the tenth boss of the Chiavarone Family, he immediately noticed. _'Arigatou Kyoya, you made her stop talking.'_

* * *

"Ah, welcome home, Mitsuko-san and Touya-san." Dino greeted as he opened the door when the doorbell ringed.

"It's good to see you again Dino-chan." Mitsuko said smiling. They entered their own house and sat in the sofa.

"Is Kyoya and your sister still sleeping?" Touya asked. Yes, they know that Saki is their son's home- tutor's younger sister.

"I'm here." Kyoya said descending from the stairs, frowning at the crowd. He is already wearing his usual clothes, long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Is my sister sleeping in your room? I didn't saw her in her room last night." Dino asked.

"Hn." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

"What? You didn't do anything to her, did you?" Dino asked suspiciously and sat beside Mitsuko.

"Sit here for a moment, Kyoya." His father seriously said which Kyoya obeyed. No one dares to disobey his father when he's serious about it.

"Are you two dating?" He started.

"No." Kyoya answered. It is true, they're not dating.

"Then why don't you ask her?" His mom asked.

"But you let her sleep in your bed? What do you want with my precious Violet?" Dino asked and he finally broke into tears. Kyoya is getting tortured with their questions and he already annoyed with it.

"I have a real name, bronco." Saki said walking towards to their direction. She's wearing shorts and a shirt. She doesn't like when people call her by her English name. Murasaki means **Violet **in English.

They all looked at the voice. "See? Kyoya, you are a bad influence to my sister. She never calls me that." Dino said while Kyoya gave him a death glare.

Saki rolled her eyes and sat beside Kyoya. They were facing their closest relatives. "What's happening?"

Kyoya inwardly smirked, he has a plan on escaping this since he cannot bite them to death, even though he really wants to bite his home-tutor to death. "They're torturing me." Kyoya whispered in her ear hugging her in front of his parents and in front of his home-tutor whose jaw is already on the ground. But Kyoya wasn't acting, he actually mean it.

Saki blushed, she wasn't expecting him to hug her and say something like that to her in front of his parents. _'Who are in their right minds to torture someone like Hibari-kun?'_ Certainly not your brother and not Kyoya's parents."I'm sure they're not, Hibari-kun."

"Hey don't act lovey dovey in front of us. It's torturing me that I don't have a girlfriend." Dino said and Saki pulled apart from the hug.

"Nii-san!" His sister said in irritation.

"Murasaki, how much do you like Kyoya." Touya asked sternly.

She blushed at the question and made her bowed her head. "..a lot.." She muttered which made them smiled and which made Kyoya smirked.

"Kyoya, do you like Murasaki?" This time Touya asked his son. He knows that it's very rare for his son to show some emotions especially for a girl.

The three adults looked at him waiting for an answer. Even Saki is waiting for his answer. "Hn."

Hibari's father sighed. "We'll take that as a yes."

Saki smiled.

"Just don't make out in front of me and always lock the door! Wait no no no don't make out inside Kyoya's room because it might lead to things..But lock the door and don't let me see you making out- hey I just said don't make out in front of me!" Dino yelled as they looked at the two kissing already.

"See? They don't listen to me!" Dino said in disbelief pointing at the couple while Mitsuko chuckled and Touya smiled. They sure don't find it awkward kissing in front of them. Sigh, teenagers.

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the evening and Saki was in her room studying for the test tomorrow. Her eye brows were formed in a frown, she kept on repeating reading the math problem.

"What am I even doing?! Even if kept on reading this stupid math problem, I will never get it!" She yelled in frustration kicking the table. "If I fail this test, they will make me attend summer class."

She suddenly grinned. "I know someone who might help me." She ran out of her room and shouted Hibari's name several times but he didn't answered.

_~Sakura saku maiochiru _

_Nanimonai boku no te no ue_

_Hakanakute yasashikute _

_Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~_

Her cell phone ringed and she answered it. Anyone knows this song?

"_What do you want?" _The caller asked.

"Hibari-kun, can I have a request?" She answered.

The skylark sighed. _"Fine. I'm in the library. It's in the first hallway in the second floor." _Hibari said and hung up.

"Why is he in the library?" Saki asked herself in confusion but went straight to the direction that was given to her.

"Woah." Saki said in amazement. "This library is even bigger than the library in school."

She saw Kyoya sitting at the couch in the library in front of the table with some books.

"What do you need?" Kyoya looked at the amazed girl.

Saki approached Kyoya then sat beside him. "Help me study math for the test tomorrow." She said and opened the book where she needs help.

"You're still in number one?" Kyoya asked.

Saki bowed to hide her embarrassment. "It's hard. I don't get any of that." She muttered.

Saki's eyes widen when she saw the books in the table in front of them. "You study in college level?!" She exclaimed. She saw Physics, Calculus and Chemistry books for College students." _'So that's why he doesn't attend classes. Middle School must be boring for him.' _

"And you're studying like an elementary. This is being studied during grade school not middle school." He stated as a matter of fact. He scanned the book, in order to be able to answer the problem, she must first memorize the formulas.

"I don't like math okay? Just help me, I don't like to attend summer class." She hugged his left arm.

"Did you memorize the formulas?"

"Formulas? You need those?" She asked innocently.

'_Does this girl ever pay attention during math class?' _ Kyoya thought sighing. "Memorize the formulas first. You do know how to read them, right?"

"Of course! I'm not that stupid!" She said and snatched the book from his hands then started memorizing.

An hour passed since he started helping her study.

"Correct. You're done." Kyoya said as he checked the last problem. She actually got them all correct.

"Finally." Saki said in relief as she rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder with her eyes closed. "Thank you so much Hibari-kun!"

He looked at the tired girl. "Saki."

The girl's eyes suddenly opened. _'He said my name for the first time.' _That thought made her smile. She was surprised when she looked at Kyoya's face, their distance is quite close. "You said my name."

Kyoya moved closer to her closing their distance and-

_~Sakura saku maiochiru _

_Nanimonai boku no te no ue_

_Hakanakute yasashikute _

_Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~_

Her cell phone rang, which made them pulled away from each other. _'That was so close enough!'_

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Hey sister I just to tell you that we're going to visit Tsuna tomorrow in their house after school." _The caller said which made Saki moved the phone away from her ear because of the loudness of his voice.

"Alright, bye." She hung up not wanting to hear anymore from his brother.

'_Damn that bronco, I will bite him to death.' _Kyoya thought evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Do you know what was Saki's cellphone ring tone and who was the one who sang it? ;) Haha please REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12 The Promise

**A/N: Thank you so much for the people who keeps supporting and reading this story! I really appreciate it. **

** ENJOY!**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 12 The Promise**

* * *

She sighed at the attitude of the skylark. "Hibari-kun!" She pushed him but Kyoya didn't even budge.

"You're so loud. It's still early in the morning." Kyoya groaned and hugged her tighter.

"I don't remember sleeping in your bed. And my chest is not a pillow!" She pulled away from his embrace and sat on the bed.

Kyoya opened his eyes. "You fell asleep in the library."

"And you carried me and you made me sleep in your bed again." She continued for him, knowing what happened next.

"There's nothing to look in your chest anyway, it's flat." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

Her right eye twitched from what he said. She tried to stand up but she was pulled again making her lay on the bed. Kyoya tightened his embrace so that she will not escape.

"Hibari-kun! You're a prefect, you can't be late in school and I have a test!" She pinched both of his cheeks which made Kyoya winced. He let go of her immediately and sat on the bed.

She laughed at the reaction of the skylark. She sat up and hugged him from behind. "Does that really hurt?" She asked poking his cheeks.

Hibari glared the isn't-it-obvious-look which made the girl giggled. "Sorry, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything."

"Alright, I'll wait for you downstairs." She said and left the room.

Hibari looked at her leave the room and caressed his reddened cheeks. That really hurts.

* * *

Kyoya looked at the time on his wrist watch. It's almost dismissal and their tests will be over soon.

.

.

5

.

.

4

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

1

"Hibari-kun, I got 90 out of 100 in the math test!" The girl burst into his office.

Kyoya smirked. His counting is correct. "Good for you."

The girl ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Hibari-kun. This is the first time I got a high score like this in Math." She's sitting in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

She really looked happy getting a high score in her math test. Can you believe it? Her scores in other subjects are quite above average but when it came to Math her score totally dropped.

Kyoya hugged her in her waist which made the girl looked up to him. He took this advantage and moved his face towards hers and the he captured her lips.

She's happy that even though they're not a _thing _yet, he would initiate the kiss. But just thinking of him kissing another girl made her kind of sad. She knows that she has no right to tell Kyoya on what he was supposed to do but…

"Hibari-kun." She broke the kiss. "I know that we're not _you know_ and I have no rights to tell you what to do and I know I'm being selfish…but can you promise me one thing?"

Kyoya looked at her. "What is it?"

"Can you promise me not to kiss another girl?" Saki looked down hiding her embarrassment from him.

Kyoya chuckled. _'This is just too much. Why would I kiss another girl?' _

"Really, Hibari-kun. I'm not kidding so don't make fun of me."

Kyoya lift her chin to make her face him. "Why would I kiss another girl?" Kyoya said smirking.

Saki saw _that_ smirk again and hit his chest. She buried her face in his chest from the embarrassment.

Hibari kissed her head. "I Promise." Kyoya smiled. A genuine smile.

"You really promise?" She muttered.

"Yeah." Kyoya made her looked up to him and kissed her. _'You're the only girl that I will kiss.'_

Saki smiled and kissed him back. But not too long, they pulled apart for air. "Hibari-kun, I need to meet my brother in the gate. I think he's already waiting for me."

Kyoya resisted on making a sad face. He nodded.

"See you later Hibari-kun." She pecked him in the lips and left his office.

After she left he licked his lips. "Strawberry." He smirked. Well, well, I think Kyoya's favorite lip gloss flavor is strawberry.

* * *

"Look who visited." Reborn said as the siblings entered the Sawada residence.

"Dino long time no see!" Tsuna said.

Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the siblings sat on the couch.

"It's been quite long since you came here, big horse." Gokudera said to Saki.

"Yeah, you've been quite busy since you became Hiari-san's slave." Yamamoto added.

"At least Hibari-san is not taking advantage of your punishment." Tsuna said.

"What punishment? What slave?!" Dino exclaimed looking at his sister.

Saki nervously smiled. "I was going to tell you but these _idiots _beat me into it." She glared at the three guys.

Yamamoto chuckled as he saw the glare. "Hibari-san sure taught you a lot."

"Why didn't any one of you tell me in the first place that my sister is Kyoya's slave?"

"And why didn't you tell me that Kyoya is my brother's student?"

Reborn and the three just looked at them. 'Eh? You didn't ask." They all said in unison.

The siblings looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"The punishment will end soon. It's almost been a month since it started." Reborn said.

Saki faked a smile. _'I almost forgot about the punishment. It seems so fast, it feels like it hasn't been a month since the punishment.' _

"OH! So that's why you were staying in Kyoya's mansion. When I asked him, he says it's not my business, so I decided to ask you, but I forgot." Dino grinned while Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, our math teacher said Saki-chan got the second highest in the test earlier next to Gokudera-kun. Congratulations!" Tsuna said. _'Saki-chan is lucky, our Math teacher said I got the second to the lowest score in Math.' _That teacher sure is fast at checking grades.

"Thank you. Hibari-kun taught me." She said smiling.

The others jaws dropped except for Reborn.

"He taught you?! Are you sure that's not a dream?" Gokudera asked. He thinks that it's impossible to happen.

"Why do you all think that it's impossible? It doesn't mean that everyone is afraid to him, he's not nice." Saki said and looked at them confused. She knows that the guy she liked is being feared of but fro her he's nice.

"Yeah, remember the time when we saw them at the roof top together? Usually Hibari-san would have bite her to death like everyone else but he doesn't. She even forced him to eat lunch with her." Tsuna said.

"You actually said something that has some sense, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said.

"You saw them eating together in the roof top? I actually saw them swallowing each other with my own two eyes!" Dino exclaimed pointing at his eyes.

Saki blushed in embarrassment while the trio froze and fainted.

"I guess these three won't mind sleeping at the floor for a moment." Reborn inwardly smirked.

'_Just be careful this time Murasaki-chan. It's not nice if it will happen to you twice. Don't trust too much again.'_ Reborn said, his hat covering his face.

* * *

"Oh Kami sama. It came again. I thought that it would permanently go away." Saki groaned in a crouching position with her hands on her lower abdomen. She's in the couch right now waiting for Kyoya to come down to have breakfast. She ate first and she's already in her uniform.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya suddenly appeared and approached her.

"Don't worry, I feel this every month. It will go away soon. I'll just get the hot compress for it." She sat down in the sofa.

"What was that called again, was it… _dysmenorrhea_?" He teased seeing that the girl is quite embarrassed about it.

"Stop that." Saki said referring to his teasing and stood up.

"I'll get the hot compress." Kyoya said and carried her back to the sofa. He went to the kitchen to get the hot compress.

Kyoya went back to her with the hot compress. "Here." Kyoya said and began to pull her shirt up to put it into her belly.

"Wait! I'll do it. PERVERT!" Saki yelled and snatched the hot compress from him.

Kyoya smirked. "I told you there's nothing to embarrass about, you're flat."

"Whatever!" Saki hissed.

* * *

"I didn't know it will be so nice to be here. We'll be meeting again Kyoya-kun. I'll bring you back to China and you're going with me."

Looks like someone has arrived in Namimori. Is she a friend, fan girl or a rival for someone we know?

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Who's that girl? It seems like she's _addicted _to Kyoya Hibari. How will the two cloud guardians handle her? Want to find out? REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Who Is 'The Female Dog?

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update. You see, school had already started in the Philippines. Anyways, in this thirteenth chapter you'll know who's the **_**girl.**_** And I hope you'll understand the title of this chapter ;) **

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 13: Who Is 'The Female Dog'?**

* * *

"Kyoya-kun! I missed you!" The girl said bursting into his office.

Kyoya looked at the girl in his office. She has straight shoulder length black hair with matching black eyes. The only good thing in this situation is that students are already having their classes.

"Who are you?" Kyoya asked rudely, glaring at the smiling girl in front of him.

"Oh, you still haven't changed one bit Kyoya-kun. I'm Daiyu, your friend when we were still in kindergarten." She said proudly but he has still no idea who she was. That was eleven years ago! And he wouldn't probably remember someone like her.

Kyoya got immediately annoyed by the presence of this girl. He took out his tonfas getting ready to bite her to death.

Daiyu got frightened by this. "Wait, wait! Don't you remember me? I'm your classmate way back in China when we were still in kindergarten." She tried to explain.

Kyoya did study his Preschool in China but he started living in Japan when he was in second grade.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked darkly.

"Well…This is sudden but since the day you helped from the bullies I kind of liked you afterwards." The girl said sheepishly. "I also called your mom and she said that you're here."

'_Kindergartens know about those kinds of things already? This girl is crazy. That's unbelievable.' _ Kyoya thought.

"Get out. I don't remember you." He glared at the girl.

"No." She said in a stern voice. "I won't until you remember me."

A few seconds later the window in his office opened. "Nice to see you again, Daiyu." Fon greeted.

"Likewise, Uncle Fon!"

'_Uncle Fon? Is she feeling close?' _Kyoya thought.

"Don't you remember her? She's your friend in China when you were still a kid."

"I remember." Kyoya said in a monotone voice.

Now that he remembers, she was her friend…or more like a 5 year old stalker. She would always follow him wherever he goes, until the day he left China. How can she still remember him? Sure, she knows his parents. Well, that's because both of their parents are good friends.

He glared at the girl. "What do you want with me?"

"Please go back to China with me." She said in a straight face. And that made Fon stared at her.

"No. Now get out." He said like he didn't heard what she just said.

"Why? Do you like someone else so you don't want to go back?"

'_How can she think of that conclusion? And why does she want me to go back in China?' _"That's none of your business. Get out."

The girl nodded. "I'll be back, Kyoya-kun. I won't give up." Daiyu said and left the room.

'_Did I came too late? Was there someone who already has the heart of Kyoya-kun? Not for long because that was suppose to be mine.' _The girl said darkly.

This girl sure is a good actress, acting so nice in front of Kyoya.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Daiyu saw the girl who bumped her, she has a long blonde hair and she seems to go in a hurry. _'She's in a hurry, is she going to the comfort room? What a clumsy girl and annoying.'_

"What is she doing here? She's crazy." Kyoya said to his uncle.

"Crazy in love with you." Fon said with a sigh.

_~LUNCH TIME~_

"Here's your lunch, Hibari-_sama_." Saki said exaggerating the honorific in his name.

Hibari glared at her.

Saki rolled her eyes. "I know you like it when I call you that. By the way, I bumped someone in the hallway earlier it's a girl with short black hair, did she came from here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems like she wants to pull my hair out." Saki said touching her long blond hair.

"You're afraid that she'll pull your hair out? _You're _a Mafioso." Kyoya pointed out.

Saki looked at him knowing what he meant. "No, I don't like hurting people."

"You call yourself a _Mafioso_?"

"You make it sound that I'm weak. Well, for your information I'm the cloud guardian of the Chiavarone Family." Saki said as a matter of fact. "And I will not lose to anyone even if that girl really wants to pull out my hair."

"_That's the Saki I know." _Kyoya thought and patted the head of the girl. "She's a classmate in China."

"Classmate in China?" Saki asked. It is rare for him to talk about his past. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I studied preschool in China."

"Oh.." She frowned. _'He knows her since he was still a kid. I knew that girl went to Hibari-kun's office.'_

"You look sad, are you…jealous?" Kyoya smirked.

"N-no! Why would I?" Saki said in a defensive tone.

"Really?" Kyoya said as he moved closer to her while Saki looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Why don't you just shut up?" She squeaked as Kyoya pushed her on the wall, closing their distance.

"Your fault, after I met you I've become so talkative." Kyoya said and finally closed their distance and captured her lips.

Kyoya pulled back and unconsciously licked his lips.

"Is something wrong?" Saki asked.

"What's the flavor of your lip gloss?"

Saki giggled. "You want to know what the flavor of my lip gloss is?"

"Last time was strawberries."

"You taste my lip gloss?" Saki giggled harder. Who would believe that Kyoya was actually curious on what's the flavor of the lip gloss she's using. "It's smintberry."

"Smintberry?"

"Yeah, it's the combination of Strawberry and Mint lip gloss. Want to taste it again?"

Kyoya smirked. "Sure."

Saki applied strawberry lip gloss in her lips. "Close your eyes." Saki said and Kyoya _did _close his eyes. What a gullible man.

While Kyoya's eyes are closed, she applied the mint lip gloss on his lips.

Kyoya frowned when he felt something in his lips so opened his eyes but the girl immediately kissed him.

"Now you tastes and smells like Smintberry." The girl said breaking the kiss giggling.

"I don't." Kyoya said.

Tetsuya Kusakabe opened the door of Kyoya's office which made him got the attention of the two. They looked at him when they heard that the door opened.

"Sorry for the interruption." Kusakabe bowed. "Kyo-san, these are the some papers that needed to be sign." Kusakabe said and handed the pile of papers to Kyoya.

"Kyo-san, you smell like smintberry." Kusakabe said which made the girl giggled loud.

"Told you." Saki said giggling louder.

Kyoya glared at Kusakabe who laughed with the girl.

Kusakabe cleared his throat. "My apologies Kyo-san, I'll be leaving now." He said as he saw the get-out-or-else-I'll-bite-you-to-death-glare sent to him by his boss.

Kyoya glared at the laughing girl. "Hey, read these papers to and I'll just sign it for approval. It's an order."

By the time she heard him she stopped laughing and looked at the skylark seriously. "Are you serious?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Do I joke?" Kyoya said facing the girl.

'_Well I'm sorry I forgot that he always takes things seriously.' _Saki said sarcastically in her mind.

"Alright." The girl faked a smile.

"And finish them before four p.m." Kyoya added.

Saki looked at her watch and saw that it was already three thirty in the afternoon.

"Don't talk, it's noisy. I'll take a nap." Kyoya said and starting to take a nap in the couch.

Saki looked at him in disbelief. _'How could he make me do his job? But yeah I'm his slave, so I have to obey.' _She sat in his chair and started reading the first paper.

Kyoya glanced at the girl who was seriously doing the job. _'It's so fun to tease her.' _

Minutes have passed and Saki was just about to finish the paper works when she felt that someone was watching her. She looked at Kyoya and saw that he was still taking a nap.

'_That was close.' _Kyoya thought pretending to sleep.

Saki arranged the papers and tip-toed towards him trying not to wake him up. She moved her face towards his sleeping one. "You still smell like Smintberry." She giggled.

Kyoya suddenly opened his eyes which made the girl startled.

"Ah!" The girl was taken aback while Kyoya smirked.

Kyoya stand up and helped the girl up to her feet. "I see, you're done with your job. Let's go home."

Saki stood up and walked towards the door with Hibari but the door suddenly opened.

"YOU!" Daiyu yelled. "YOU'RE THE GIRL WHO I BUMPED EARLIER. WHY ARE YOU WITH _MY_ KYOYA-KUN?!" The Chinese girl looked at Saki in disgust.

* * *

_**PROFILE:**_

_**Name: **__Kyoya Hibari_

_**Gender: **__Male_

_**Age: **__15 (beginning)_

_ 16 (present)_

_ 26 (future)_

_**Birthday: **__May 5_

_**Famiglia: **__Vongola Famiglia_

_**Weapons: **__Cloud tonfas_

_ Alaude's handcuffs_

_**Box Animal: **__Roll_

_**Flame: **__Cloud, Mist_

_**Height: **__169 cm_

_**Weight: **__58 kilograms_

_**(Reference: reborn wikia)**_


	14. Chapter 14 It Is Fated

**Violet**

**Chapter 14 It Is Fated**

* * *

After dismissal, as usual, the trio with Reborn and Dino were hanging out at Tsuna's house. They were having some sort of 'conversations'.

"I still can't believe they kissed more than five times already and they're not even a couple yet. That's so unlike them." Tsuna said.

"Can you believe it? Dino haven't even had his first kiss yet but his little sister is already making out with Hibari-san." Yamamoto said chuckling.

"I will soon too! I was still waiting for the right girl!" Dino defended himself.

"But when will they be a couple? They have been kissing already even though they're not a 'thing' yet." Tsuna asked.

"When?" Dino frowned. "I guess that she hasn't told you yet. Kyoya is now her boyfriend." Dino said. He's totally fine with it now. He trusts his student and his sister and he can't do anything about it, now that they're now a couple.

Those two were really secretive about it. Kyoya even lied to his parents about their relationship. But he just doesn't want people to make a ruckus and crowd just because of that. Also, he reasoned for himself that other people don't have to know about their relationship because she is his and his only.

"EH?! SINCE WHEN?!" The trio asked obviously shocked from the news. Even Gokudera has taken an interest in the subject.

"She told me when I 'accidentally' saw them making out _again_." Dino sighed. "I can't stop them, she's so happy. It is obvious enough, she's the only one who receives special treatment from Kyoya." It's true, she's the only one who could stop him biting people to death and the she is the only person I know that was not bitten to death by Kyoya.

The question is how did they become a couple? Actually, no one knows how did that happened or when did that happened. It is fated.

* * *

"OW! Why did you do that?!" Saki yelled, turning her back to see who the person who hit her.

She's cooking dinner in the kitchen of Kyoya for the last time. Starting tomorrow, she is free from her 'one month slavery punishment by Kyoya Hibari'. She admits, she will feel lonely without Kyoya. It is been so much fun with him, most of the time them teasing each other. She would threat her boyfriend that if he wouldn't stop biting people to death, she wouldn't kiss him for one month. And well, Kyoya does not want that so he is trying to 'refrain' biting people to death when she is around.

"Did what?" Kyoya asked oh-so-innocently with his usual poker face on.

"You just hit me with your tonfas in my head!" Saki yelled, caressing the spot where she has been hit.

"..." Kyoya still acted like nothing happened. Seriously, this guy has some emotional problems.

"Hibari-kun, are you retarded?" Her girlfriend asked.

"..." Kyoya just stared at her.

"Okay, you are totally retarded." Saki sighed and continued placing the strawberry coated chocolate in a bowl.

"Ah." Kyoya stood beside her and opened his mouth. Why was he acting this way? Well, he's trying to be a 'sweet boyfriend' since he noticed that she got lonelier from what happened earlier.

Daiyu suddenly burst into his office and she noticed that Saki was the one who she had bumped. Daiyu looked at Saki in disgust and said that she was prettier than her. Daiyu said some hurtful words to her too, like she knew Kyoya first and exclaimed that she WAS Kyoya's first crush. But before she can continue talking again, he knocked her out, leaving her laying on the floor and for Kusakabe to take her home.

So now, he was 'trying' to cheer her up.

"Huh? You want this?" Saki asked and placed the strawberry coated chocolate in his mouth.

Kyoya, upon receiving the strawberry, he chewed it carefully and swallowed. After that, he opened his mouth again wanting to eat more.

"You have hands you know." Saki asked, giggling at the behavior of his boyfriend.

Kyoya then snaked his arms around her waist from behind. So know, he was hugging her and he has no available hands. Who knew Kyoya can be cute in his own ways.

"Ah." Kyoya opened his mouth once again.

"No." Saki said crossing her arms in front of her.

"That's not how you should treat your boyfriend." Kyoya said.

"And that's how you treat your girlfriend? Hitting her head with tonfas?"

"You looked sad."

Saki's eyes narrowed and became gentle once again. He noticed. Was that his way of making her happy? Well, it kind of worked. And know she feels guilty for yelling at him. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend, who wants his girlfriend to be happy.

She faced Kyoya and hugged him, resting her head into his chest. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Saki apologized, burying her face deeper.

Kyoya hugged her tighter and kissed the spot where he 'softly' hit her. It's his sign of 'it's okay.'

"I just…just...don't like her." Saki confessed.

"Don't worry, I also don't like her." Kyoya said.

Saki smiled contented from what he said.

"Jealous girlfriend." Kyoya said. What a great way to ruin the moment Kyoya.

"Hibari baka!" Saki blushed and punched him in his abdomen, making him chuckle and stumble backwards.

"Come on, we're the only ones here. No need to be shy." Kyoya smirked making her blush harder.

"So what if I am? The last time I remember you've bitten all the guys that were staring at me." Saki raised an eyebrow. "You thought that I wouldn't know about that, huh?" Saki smirked making Kyoya froze from his spot. Ohohoho, she hit a nerve.

"They're crowding." Kyoya reasoned out.

"Uh huh. Come on, we're the only ones here. No need to be shy." Saki mimicked him.

Kyoya smirked. "Then don't mind me doing this." Kyoya said and grabbed her waist at his right hand pulling her towards him and cupping her cheeks in his left hand. Not too long, he kissed her. Saki smiled and kissed him back.

"Jealous boyfriend." Saki said and received a glare from her boyfriend which she just laughed it off.

* * *

_WHILE AT THE HOSPITAL…_

"You have picked a wrong enemy to fight, Blondie. I never lose. If I can't have him then no one else can."

* * *

**A/N: I just want to let you know that I'm going to update every weekend. But if have some spare time I'll try to update earlier that the set date :)  
**

_**PROFILE:**_

_**Name: **__Murasaki (Violet in English)_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__14 (present)_

_24 (future)_

_**Birthday: **__February 14_

_**Famiglia: **__Chiavarone Famiglia_

_**Weapons: **__Chiavarone's Cloud Bow and Arrow. It says that at the end of each of her arrows have violet flames that is shaped like a heart. It may have something to do with her birthday. _

_**Box Animal: **__Kisara (Cloud pony)_

_**Flame: **__Cloud_

_**Height: **__150 cm ( Which Kyoya describes as short...I'm only 152 cm though -_-) _

_**Weight: **__42 kilograms_


	15. Chapter 15 Trust Is A Must

**A/N: Hey it is I with an early update! You see, I am absent in school for two days since I got sick. But I will attend again school tomorrow. So that's the reason I updated earlier than usual :)**

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 15 Trust Is A Must**

* * *

As usual, Daiyu is in Nami Middle again, waiting to see Kyoya. Her head is just as hard as a diamond. She was grinning like a maniac when she thought of her plan. As if it is going to work, well it depends, if Kyoya will believe her or not.

Daiyu straightened her posture as he saw Kyoya in sight. She was waiting in front of his office and luck may be in her way, Kyoya is alone.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kyoya-kun." Daiyu said in a sweet voice.

But Kyoya just continued walking inside his office, ignoring the girl and closed the door.

Daiyu's smile broke and immediately opened shut door. Kyoya looked at the intruder and readied his tonfas.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just want to see you." Daiyu sweetly smiled which totally disgust Kyoya.

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked again and this time he was now ready to attack her.

"Wait! I just wanted to talk to you." Daiyu quickly said.

"Speak."

"I see, the rumors are indeed true, you are getting softer." Daiyu said smirking. "It might be because of _someone,_ she might be blocking your way. Not long enough, you can be weak."

"Get out." Kyoya rudely said.

Just who is she to tell him what was wrong with him? And she doesn't have the right to talk about Saki that way.

"But I was just stating a fact."

"Get out before I drag you outside."

"You believed to what I just said, right? Because you should have bitten me to death by now but you didn't. Make up your mind, she's not good for you." Daiyu said and finally left Kyoya alone.

Just after Daiyu left, he remembered what Dino said to just before they left the mansion. _'Protect her, love her, kiss her, hold her, smile with her, laugh with her, but do not make her fall if you do not plan on catching her. This is not her first time to be in a relationship, she's strong but vulnerable at the same time. Do not mention this to her, she got traumatized just because of that bastard and don't let her feel that pain again. I trust you.' _

Kyoya didn't know that he was her second boyfriend but he knows how much he wanted to kill her bastard of an ex boyfriend. Even though Dino didn't say the main reason why she was traumatized, he knew that she was hurt before.

* * *

"Hey, you are not energetic today. You miss him already?" Dino teased her sister.

"It's not because of that! B-but I kind of missed him already. Even though it's already been months after that punishment, I'm still not used to see him just for a few hours."

'_You really do love him. But don't love too much again, 'too much' that you might forget yourself again.' _"But you have dates every weekend, is that not enough for the both of you. And you are going to meet him again later in school."

"I know…b-but I have this weird f-feeling that something wrong will happen." Saki muttered.

"Don't worry, that is nothing and remember your onii-san is here for you no matter what happen!" Dino said trying to cheer his sister up.

"I know." Saki smiled.

'_Don't you try make a wrong move, Kyoya. I already warned you.' _

* * *

Saki is running through the hallways towards the office of you know who. As she opened the door, the skylark was nowhere to be found but instead she Kusakabe cleaning the desk.

"Ah Saki-san, Kyo-san left early today." Kusakabe said as he noticed the girl.

"Is he at home?" Saki asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me where he's going." Kusakabe answered. "But I noticed that he's very quiet since then. I mean _eerily quiet_. Did you guys have a fight?"

"Um, no not really. By the way, thanks." Saki said and ran out, beginning to search for Kyoya while Kusakabe continued cleaning the skylark's office.

"I told you, you have picked the wrong enemy to fight Blondie." Daiyu said smirking just behind the corner opposite to where Saki left. "I guess it is 'Happily Never After' for you. Too bad it just have to happened on Valentine's day."

* * *

Saki didn't know where to go, she also didn't know how to find Kyoya. She also has not seen him during lunch time. She called and texted him several times but he still wouldn't answer. Is he avoiding her? Have she said something wrong that made him want to avoid her?

'_No that's not it, if he is avoiding me he wouldn't take the chocolates I made for him. I know him, he wouldn't dare break up with me on Valentines day.' _Even though Saki is already getting nervous just from the thought of it, she still kept thinking positive. Thinking negative will do nothing good for you.

The sun had already been set, the moon can already be seen in the night sky. Yet here she was, still looking for a certain skylark. Even though it is beginning to dark, the river in Namimori is still shining. It looks like there are diamonds in its surface. But as she moved closer to see a better view to the river, there she saw what she has been looking for. She saw Kyoya standing near the river, his back facing her.

"I'm impressed, you found me." Kyoya said and faced Saki.

'_Found? There's no reason for him to hide.' _

"I already got bored."

"B-bored from what?" Saki began stuttering. His swords sank into her heart. Maybe she was just hearing things?

"At first it was exciting, especially when you are the only one who doesn't know me and you're not even scared of me. Weeks and months passed by, you immediately fell in love with me. I had kissed you so easily and we became a couple without even asking you properly. I lost interest, I don't want it anymore."

"No, no, that's not true! You're lying, it can't be, no! You love me, I know you love me!" Saki said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"No, I didn't love you. All of that was a show. All guys love to play. And you're so fun to tease, you're so naïve. I had fun playing with you. But now, you're just annoying." Kyoya continued.

"N-no, y-you're only lying. Y-you said that you love me." Her eyes were now drenched in tears.

"Are you deaf? I said that you're annoying. You are really stupid, you believed all the things that I've done to you. I didn't love you.

"I-it can't be. You didn't love me? Then why did you accept the chocolates? You could've just thrown it away!" It can't just happen again. The tears, the pain and the heartbreak are all coming back to her.

"This? This is your proof that I love you?" Kyoya said holding up the box of chocolates. "Then here it is. The taste starts to fade away. Your cooking is not always so amazing. This is garbage." Kyoya said, throwing the box in front of her and there he left her crying her heart out with those words that can be forever grave in her heart and mind.

It was just too much for her. Her knees made an impact on the hard ground.

Kyoya didn't only broke her heart but also her dignity.

"Why did this happen? The last time I remember we were so happy, why did it just fade away? Why is it that whenever I'm with you, I've never been so happy, so sad, so mad and so in love? Are you just expecting me to just forget about you, huh!?" Saki shouted, letting it all out, her tears run down her eyes unstoppable while she looked up the night sky.

"You could have just rejected me from the start if you planned on breaking up with me this way! Why does this always happen to me?! " She shouted for the last time before she could compose herself again.

* * *

"Oh, you're back!" Dino said, facing the door as Saki entered their penthouse trying to act normal.

"Yeah, can I have a request?" Saki faked a smile.

"Sure, anything for the birthday girl." Dino happily said. He doesn't seem to notice his sister's acting.

"I want to go back to Italy."

'_Letting go is hard but sometimes holding on is harder.' _

* * *

**A/N: This is my first time writing a drama scene so I will really appreciate it if you tell me your thoughts about this chapter. I know that it's not that good but do tell me what you think! **

**And what do you want to happen next? Just choose A or B from the choices below :) **

**A.) Saki goes back to Italy but had an accident which caused her to have amnesia. Kyoya decided to follow her to Italy and immediately knew about the accident. But things just have to get worse, her amnesia would make her hate the person she used to love the most! It's now up to Kyoya to make her remember him and to make her love him again.**

**B.) Saki goes back to Italy and Kyoya followed her. But the problem is, she got traumatized again. She now acts differently towards him. The girl that used to be fearless around him, was now scared of him. Not only that, she also doesn't seem to trust him anymore. It was now up to him to heal her, to change their relationship back the way it was and to teach her to how to love again. Ironic isn't it? Kyoya teaching someone how to love again? **


	16. Chapter 16 I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: It is Saturday today (in the Philippines) and here's the new chapter! Thank you for the follows, faves and for those who voted!**

**And now, let shall see the votes…**

**A- 4**

**B- 11**

**Many have voted for B, so B it is. **

* * *

**Violet**

**Chapter 16 I Knew You Were Trouble**

* * *

**_Once upon time_**  
**_ A few mistakes ago_**  
**_ I was in your sights_**  
**_ You got me alone_**  
**_ You found me_**  
**_ You found me_**  
**_ You found me_**

**_I guess you didn't care_**  
**_ And I guess I liked that_**  
**_ And when I fell hard_**  
**_ You took a step back_**  
**_ Without me, without me, without me_**

**_ And he's long gone_**  
**_ When he's next to me_**  
**_ And I realize the blame is on me_**

**_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**  
**_ So shame on me now_**  
**_ Flew me to places I'd never been_**  
**_ Till you put me down oh_**  
**_ I knew you were trouble when you walked in_**  
**_ So shame on me now_**  
**_ Flew me to places I'd never been_**  
**_ Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_**  
**_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**  
**_ Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_**

It is already been four days since the 'event' happened. And now, she is in her room in the Chiavarone Mansion, they were back in Italy.

At first, Dino was confused, her sister said that she wanted to stay in Japan and now she suddenly wants to go back in Italy? He did ask for a reason, and she just answered that she couldn't fit in with the rest of the students. Of course, you think she will tell her brother the truth? Of course not. But when Dino asked, what about Kyoya? Does he know that you want to leave? She became silent at first but answered with a fake smile. She said that he knows she wanted to go back in Italy, but honestly, Kyoya knew nothing of this.

Upon hearing her reason, he complied. He immediately call for a private jet and swoosh, they were now back in Italy.

**_And the saddest fear...comes creeping in_**...  
**_ That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_**  
**_ Yeah!-_**

The music player has been turned off. Saki looked up and she saw her brother.

"You don't have to hide it. I know what happened." Dino gently said. "Listening to loves songs won't help you a bit. Talk to me."

Saki sat up on her bed and hugged his brother, beginning to cry again. She didn't know how many times she had cried already, how many times she would wake up because her nightmare kept playing in her head. And you know what nightmare that is.

"He was only trouble. He never loved me. I don't know why but it really really hurts. I want to forget all about him. I hate him!" Saki even cried louder, tightening her hold onto his brother.

Dino seeing her sister cried just also wants to make him cry also. "I'm here, I won't leave you. Nii-san is here to help you. I won't let Kyoya see you again." Dino said.

Dino wanted to punch his student right now for being stupid. How could he just let go of her? Many guys would jump off a building just to have her. But what did he do? He just hurt her. He took a mental note to himself; punch Kyoya when he sees him.

Dino looked down to her sister who already fallen asleep. He tucked her in and noticed how tired she looked. She really had been hurt pretty badly. It also hurt him knowing that whenever her sister would have a boyfriend, she would always be the one who will get hurt at the end.

* * *

Kyoya looked up to the night sky filled with stars. When he was a kid, he would always wish upon those stars but now he's already grown up, he doesn't believe those things anymore.

He's in the balcony of his room. It is already eight o'clock in the evening and normally, Saki would be telling him that the dinner is ready, but not these past few days. He remembered, he is the one who pushed her away. At first he thought that girls would be the one breaking up with him because of his cold attitude but it turns out the other way around.

'_What is she doing right now?' _Kyoya thought, thinking of her crying face again. It hurts him seeing her cry because of him, but he chose power and strength over her. And now she's gone. He believed what Daiyu said to him.

He walked over the sound system and turned it one to listen to some music, to somehow make the bad event disappeared from his thoughts for awhile.

But before he could turn it on, he heard something from downstairs. He could just heard some of it.

_**I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah**_

'_Is this Maroon 5? Who could be listening to this song at this hour?' _Hibari thought.

He lives alone and his parents were in China now. Now that he remembered, Hibird also lives with him, but it's not like the bird is listening to the song. The bird may know how to open a music player.

_**Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
Now I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back**_

The song continued. Is Kyoya really in Misery? Does he want Saki to come back? He can't, he's the one who 'broke up' with her. Will he ever regret it?

_**You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam**_

He did noticed that the girl hadn't come to school for four days already after what happened.

He sat on his bed and continued listening to music. Instead of his thoughts disappearing, it just came back. Remembering him the actions and words he said to her. Is it alright for him to say those hurtful words to her? Doesn't he really care?

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

The song changed. He listened carefully to the music that has been played. Does he really mean what he said to her?

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

_**'Cause I don't know**_

_**How to make a feeling stop**__**  
**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's takin' control **__**of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

Now that the song mentioned it, he thought about another guy with Saki. Just the thought of it, he wants to strangle the guy. He felt a rush of jealousy within him. What if he had a new boyfriend? The thought of another guy kissing and hugging her made him want to kill every guy on earth.

_**Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darlin'  
You give love a bad name**__**  
**_

The song changed again. His first impression about it? He feels that as if the song was written for him. Well, he did gave love a bad name for Saki.

_**Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**_

**_Shot through the heart_**  
**_And you're to blame_**  
**_You give love a bad name (bad name)_**  
**_I play my part and you play your game_**  
**_You give love a bad name (bad name)_**  
**_You give love, a bad name_**

'_Am I really to blame?' _Kyoya thought. Okay, the song really shot him. He stood up and walked downstairs. There he saw the sound system open. And not only that, he also saw his pet bird in front of it. I guess the bird missed the girl's presence. Or was it Hibird trying to remind him about what he did?

_**Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**_

When Hibird noticed his master's appearance, he pressed a button. Hibird thought though that the button was supposed to stop the music but instead, he pressed the 'next' button.

_**I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first yeah  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah  
Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss**_

Hibird looked innocently at his master as if he hasn't done anything wrong. Hibari just sighed.

"Turn it off." Kyoya said to his pet.

Hibird heard what his master said and pressed another button.

_**You give love a bad name!**_

Well, nobody said that Hibird could read so no need to blame him.

'_I did gave love a bad name.' _Kyoya thought.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? So Hibari did realized that he gave love a bad name. For the next chapter, Hibari will know that his 'ex' was now in Italy. **

**The songs in this chapter: **

**I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Misery by Maroon 5**

**Just So You Know by Jessie McCartney**

**You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi**

**Last First Kiss by One Direction**


	17. Chapter 17 The Game

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar mistakes from the previous chapter. But I'll try to improve my sentence constructions and my grammar :)**

* * *

**Violet **

**Chapter 17 The Game**

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Saki woke up again in the middle of the night. And Dino was rushing towards her room again. This has been their routine for two weeks now. Sometimes, Dino even ended up sleeping in her room.

Dino saw her sister heaving and sweating even though it is cold.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay." Dino comforted his sister while she was clinging onto him, crying her eyes out again.

"I-I'm s-scared." Saki said stuttering. "I-I won't see him anymore, right? He won't be able to hurt me again, right?"

"Yes, I won't let him hurt you again. Nii-san is right here." Dino gently said, patting her head to make her calm down.

As Dino thought, her sister has been traumatized again. The pain, the heartbreak, has been coming back again. And if it gets worse than the last time, it is possible that she might be scared of loving someone again.

But there's only one person who can cure her… the person who is the reason of her pain.

* * *

It is their lunch break in Namimori, and the trio were in the rooftop where they eat their lunch.

"It's been quiet lately." Tsuna was the first one to talk.

"It's been two weeks." Gokudera sighed.

"Yeah, we haven't even thanked her for the chocolates. They were so delicious." Yamamoto said. "And we won't be able to give her anything for White Day. She's in Italy."

"It's that entire bastard's fault." Gokudera hissed. "He didn't only do it on Valentines Day, even on her birthday! He could have just broken up with her after her birthday."

What a boyfriend he is. He broke up with her, he hurt her, said some cruel words to her on Valentines Day _and _on her birthday.

"Everyone loves the chocolates she made, even the teachers." Tsuna said. "But I think there's a reason why Hibari-san broke up with her."

Yeah right. A reason, a _very _lame reason. But he could've overcome it if they trust each other.

'_Her birthday? In Italy? ' _Kyoya frowned.

Before he could open the door on the rooftop, he heard the trio talking. He heard their conversation.

'_Tsk!' _Kyoya turned the other way around, with his bangs covering his face. _'I didn't know.' _

Now that Kyoya knows. What will he do next? He doesn't like to stay in debt.

* * *

_AT SAWADA'S RESIDENCE_

"HIE! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled as he saw Reborn with his bugs all over his face again.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Did they come from Italy? What did they say?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"She won't stop crying." Reborn said, the bugs were now gone.

Tsuna's face suddenly went down upon hearing what Reborn said.

"Dino said that it is just too much for her to handle that she got traumatized again."

"When can we visit her?" Tsuna asked.

"We still don't know. We need to give her enough time to recover." Reborn answered.

"What do you think Hibari-san will do about it? He still doesn't know about it."

"Let's just see." Reborn said, covering his face with his hat.

'_It's going to be fine. This has happened before. I can forget him. I am okay.' _Saki smiled, but with tears leaving her eyes.

A strong woman knows how to keep her life in order. Even with tears in her eyes, she still manages to say 'I'm okay' with a smile.

* * *

_AT HIBARI'S RESIDENCE_

"Kusakabe, prepare the jet. I'm going to Italy." Kyoya ordered and hung up.

**You thought you knew me, **

**You saw right through me,**

**But you got it all wrong.**

**I just played smart,**

**You barely broke the surface from the start.**

Why are you even trying?

I know you are lying!

**Just try and capture my heart,**

You were always lying from the start.

All these pretending,

It is never ending.

**If this is the game you want to play,**

**I won't try and stand in your way.**

**Just remember it goes both ways.**

**Not that you care,**

**But when I play, I never fight fair.**

No matter where I run,

No matter where I hide,

You always seem to find me,

Your poison influences creeping inside.

**I will hit you where it hurts the most and make you see.**

The only ones who sees the real you is me.

These silly dangerous games,

They always end the same,

Heartbreak, tears and pain

Careful, it usually goes both ways.

Setting this trap,

No going back.

No matter how careful you may be,

You are going to fall in love with me.

**I still hate you right from the start,**

**For everything you ripped apart.**

**I played the game but now you stole my heart.**

* * *

**A/N: The bold ones are usually Hibari's point of view while the underlined lines are Saki's.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Violet**

**Chapter 18 We Were Meant To Be, Supposed To Be**

* * *

_**Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
**_

She started singing while playing her guitar. Perhaps, music can help to take her hard feelings out. The therapist said that it might take a while for her to recover from the trauma. And to help her heal faster, she needs to face her problem, the cause of the trauma.

_**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it**_

She emphasized those lyrics, knowing that this was once her thought. At that time, Kyoya was all she ever wanted. At that time, it felt so right. But…

In life, we sometimes meet a person we are not suppose to fall in love with, for it could only cause trouble and pain. Logic tells us to stop, but our heart says, 'how could it be wrong when it feels so right?'

_**All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**_

But what hurts the most is that you thought-you knew that he's the one but suddenly he isn't. All those times that you spent together suddenly disappears.

_**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_  
_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_  
_**And letting me know we were done**_

Just singing these lyrics, bit by bit, her tears began to escape her brown eyes.

**_He was everything, everything_**  
**_That I wanted_**  
**_We were meant to be, supposed to be_**  
**_But we lost it_**

**_All of the memories so close to me_**  
**_Just fade away_**  
**_All this time you were pretending_**  
**_So much for my happy ending_**

Saki stopped for awhile when she heard a knock on her door.

"Nii-san, do you need something?" Saki asked when Dino opened the door.

"Um, your food will be brought here by the maid, so you don't need to come down. And do me a favor, don't come down for a while, there are things that needed to be taken care of. Okay?"

"Okay." Saki monotonously replied.

'_What just happened?' _Saki asked herself.

* * *

"Boss, he really wanted to see you." Romario said to Dino.

"Ask him, why is he here and what does he want."

You see, the subordinates are trying to keep Kyoya away from Saki.

"He wants to talk to the Chiavarone princess, boss." As being stated by Romario, Chaviarone princess refers to Saki.

"Let him in. But don't let my sister see him. I'm going to talk to him first." Dino instructed.

"There's no need for that. We're already in." Kusakabe said, standing beside Kyoya. They obviously knocked out the guards outside.

Dino looked at Kyoya for a while.

"Give us some privacy first. We have something to talk." Dino said and his subordinates, maids, butlers, guards and Kusakabe obeyed.

Now that they're alone, they sat on the sofa opposite sides.

"Why are you here? The last time I remember is that you're the one who pushed my sister away, not only on Valentines Day but also on her birthday." Dino seriously said.

"I know that. What I didn't know that it was her birthday. I know that I should've known that since I was her boyfriend…but I didn't." Kyoya gulped unconsciously. He wouldn't admit it, but this is the first that he heard Dino so serious, and that made him kind of nervous.

"Her _ex_ boyfriend," Dino corrected him.

"I just want to see her…to talk to her." Kyoya confessed. He was trying to composed himself to his 'cool' and 'emo' self.

"Why don't you just tell it to me first? Before you can talk to her and before you can see her, you have to tell me what you wanted to tell her."

Kyoya silently glared at him. He fairly knew that he couldn't bite him to death, since; well he's the brother of the girl he loved and hurt. So right now, he doesn't have the right to hurt him.

"It's kind of private."

"Well, I'm kind of curious. I'm impressed that you came here in Italy." Dino smiled.

Dino stood up and walked towards Kyoya. He patted him at his right shoulder.

"I'll make you see her when she's ready. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want but you're not allowed to be near my sister's bedroom. Your room is on the second floor in the seventh hallway, the maids here will show you where your room is." Dino said and left him alone with the maids.

Kyoya looked at where the maids are. He glared at them when he heard them squealed. They did stop, but worse, they fainted. So… it's now up to Kyoya to find his room.

He was lucky that Dino didn't threw him somewhere in the streets.

He wandered through the second floor, looking at the paintings that made his mind and heart relax, but at the same time he felt regret. How stupid was he to let go of the girl? He knew too late that he was the luckiest guy on earth when he's with him. He looked at the last painting, it was her. It was the most beautiful painting that he ever saw. The girl was wearing a genuine smile. She was wearing a purple tube dress with black laces that stopped three inches above her knees.

His focus on the picture was forgotten when he realized that there was someone who's humming a song. He listened carefully. The melodic voice was just near him. He moved towards to the second hallway and there he heard the humming. If he was not mistaken, the song is called Breakeven by The Script.

He silently opened the door and he saw the girl he's been dying to see for weeks. This haven't gone unnoticed by the girl, she stopped humming and looked at the intruder.

"Hey." Kyoya was the one who talked first.

The girl began to look at him with moist eyes, moving closely to the head board of her bed and hugged the pillow.

Kyoya let himself in and closed the door.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Kyoya said when he saw the frightened look on her face.

"N-n-nii-san, h-help me." Saki stuttered in a frightened voice, when Kyoya moved closer to her.

Kyoya looked at her helpless face. _'Is she afraid that I might hurt her again?' _

"I won't hurt you-"

Before Kyoya could finish his whole sentence, Saki pressed a button.

"Hey sis, do you need-" Dino came bursting inside her room. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come near her!"

Dino walked towards her sister and comforted her, patting her head. "It's okay. He won't hurt you."

"I-I don't want to see him. Make him go away." Saki said in a little voice.

Oh, that hit Kyoya badly. He lastly looked at her and left the room. She was not ready to see him yet. He'll wait. It doesn't matter how many days or weeks but this time he'll wait. There are so many things that he wanted to say, he wanted to ask for forgiveness, he wanted to explain and lastly, he wanted a second chance. He badly wants to make up to her. He'll grant any wish she wants. He'll do whatever she wants. He'll follow anything that she wanted him to do, just to make her like him again. Just to turn it the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Well, for your information the song in this chapter is my favorite haha :) **

**The hardships of Kyoya Hibari shall continue in the next chapter! :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Violet**

**Chapter 19 Forgiving, Healing and Wishing**

* * *

What's the point of sleeping when you wake every thirty minutes of it?

Kyoya wasn't able to sleep well-again. How can he make- up with all the things he had done? Well, at least the nuisance is gone. Daiyu forced her luck on Kyoya, but again it was still not successful. So she just decided to give up. Even thought it's hard to let go, it is harder if you keep holding on to a guy who doesn't even like you.

After Kyoya knew about her plan- well let's not talk about the things he did to Daiyu.

She started her own fight without even finishing it! She just wasted years of her life dreaming that Kyoya would someday be hers.

He took a bath and the maids served him his breakfast in his room. It was quite hard for Kyoya, you know. He needed to take a bath again to get rid of the blood. He threatened the maids about biting them to death, instead of running away from fright; they had the time of their lives having nosebleeds.

He stayed at the terrace of the mansion for a while.

"Let's talk." He looked behind him when he heard someone.

"I told you before; she had been traumatized from the past. And you did it again, you never listened to me. She's in a trauma right now." Dino said.

'_A trauma.' _Kyoya thought. "When will it heal?" Kyoya asked.

"The therapist said that it might take a while. We're not sure yet. The last time is when she arrived in Japan. At that time, she's been so happy, that's why she's been able to heal. But I don't think bringing her to Japan right now is a good idea."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Kyoya asked.

"Actually no, I'm just warning you. My sister wants to talk to you." Dino said.

Kyoya widened his eyes. Did he hear it right? Saki wanted to talk to him? Well this might be a chance, better not waste it.

Kyoya smiled- a microscopic smile. "Okay." He said and left the terrace.

Kyoya was indeed happy though he will not show it when he heard that Saki wanted to talk to him. But what will she say? Kyoya was too excited to think about that question.

* * *

Kyoya knocked on the door thrice already but she still didn't answer. He twisted the knob and realized that it was open, so he opened the door and let himself in.

He looked around the room but she was not there.

"Saki?" Kyoya called for her but she still didn't answer.

Kyoya roamed around the room but she was nowhere to be found.

He looked again and opened the door which is just beside the door with a name plate "Closet".

"Saki?" He called again and this time he saw what he was looking for.

He looked at her with wide eyes. She was just wearing black and purple striped undergarments. She was facing the mirror drying her wet hair with a towel.

For five seconds, they looked at each other with widen eyes, Saki who was staring back at him in the mirror and then…..

"Get out of her, you pervert!" Saki shouted.

"No! No, it's not-" Just before he could finish his sentence, he got kicked in the face and the door was closed straight into his face.

Kyoya could only stare at the door and smirked inside. This is the first time he saw a girl wearing a bikini in real life.

He guessed that he was wrong. The girl was not flat chested at all. Perhaps, she was just wearing something to wrap around her chest to appear like she's flat.

Kyoya swore that his face was burning, not just from the kick that was so freaking hard but also from what he saw. But he was relieved that she was not scared of him anymore- more like she was mad at him now.

Minutes later, Saki walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue spaghetti shirt and black short shorts. It was short for Kyoya to be able to see her legs, okay?

Saki saw him sitting at her couch like a good boy with a very large bruise on his left cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it was the bathroom and I didn't know that you were there." He mumbled and looked at her to see if she was scared again. But she was just looking at him, no emotions were written on her face.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I'm a jerk for letting you go." Kyoya confessed, making Saki look at him with softer eyes.

"The carnivore wanted to be strong and he's afraid that he might get weaker. The carnivore fell in love-not with a carnivore nor an omnivore nor with an herbivore…. The carnivore fell in love with his prey. He was supposed to catch her because she broke the rules, but instead the prey was the one who caught the carnivore…. But now, the carnivore had hurt his prey, the prey that was fearless became afraid of him. The carnivore is really sorry." Kyoya paused and looked at her with an apologetic face which made Saki broke down. For her right now, Kyoya was more like an abandoned puppy than a carnivore.

'_I didn't know carnivores can make a face like this.'_ Saki smiled at the thought.

She slowly walked towards him, looking at his helpless figure. She smiled softly and hugged him, resting her chin above his head; since he was sitting she is taller than her.

"No matter how much trouble the carnivore gave the prey. The prey was crazy enough to learn how to love him.

Kyoya smiled-a genuine smile and hugged her back.

"I'm really sorry." Kyoya said and hugged her tighter. "I wanted to help on how to heal you."

Saki giggled. "Kicking you so hard was enough for me to heal again. You have no idea how good that felt."

"You have no idea how painful it was but it was worth it." Kyoya smiled. "By the way, nice birthmark, at first I thought that it was a tattoo."

Saki pulled away from the hug and looked at him in disbelief. "So you really saw that?"

"Yeah." Kyoya grinned but winced when he felt the stinging pain on his right cheek.

"When my parents and nii-san saw my birthmark when I was still an infant, nii-san immediately thought of my name- the color of my birthmark and it was shaped like a horse, it's such a coincidence." Saki explained while looking for her first aid kit.

Her birthmark is in her back between the dimples at the bottom of her spine. Kyoya immediately saw her birthmark since she was only wearing an underwear at that time.

"Here, let me put some ointment." Saki said, moving his face gently so that the right side of his face was facing her.

"Ow." Kyoya winced in pain as Saki began to put the ointment on his bruised cheek.

Saki rolled her eyes. "You're like a kid! If you won't stop moving, it will really hurt." Saki _lectured_ him.

Kyoya pouted slightly when Saki yelled at him.

"I saw that. Stop pouting." Saki said, glancing at him.

"I'm not pouting!" Kyoya defended.

Saki rolled her eyes again and pressed his cheek harder. "It's done."

Saki stood up and placed the first aid kit at the table beside her bed. She saw a tray with food at her table.

"I cooked your favorite." Kyoya said.

"Thanks." Saki said, looking at the plate. The bacon was read 'I'm sorry'.

The breakfast that Kyoya made especially for her consists of the bacon, an egg, two pieces of garlic bread, a banana and an orange juice. How sweet was that?

She took the tray and sat on her bed.

"Let's eat." Saki said, taking a piece of bacon and eating it.

"Ah." Saki said, making Kyoya open his mouth to eat the bacon.

Kyoya opened his mouth and ate the bacon, since it was Saki that was feeding him. Just like old times.

They ate in peace and soon enough the plate was already empty.

"I'm proud to be your teacher, stupid bird." Dino said as he sneaked a peek into the open door. It seems like Kyoya forgot to close the door. Dino looked at them smiling and he softly closed the door to give them some privacy.

Great Love

can make a weak man strong

True Love

can make a brave man fall to his knees

* * *

That night…

Kyoya and Saki was taking a stroll in the Chiavarone's inside-out garden.

Even though they're now in good terms, that didn't mean the broken has been fixed.

"Hey… Do you still… like me?" Kyoya started a conversation. _'What the hell am I thinking? Did I just say that aloud?' _

Skai stopped walking for a while, thinking about his question. "…Honestly, I don't know. I never love the same way twice."

Hearing her answer made Kyoya stopped walking and looked at her.

"Gomenesai."

"That's okay." Kyoya said even though that really hurt him. _'Honest, as always. That really hurt, you know?'_

"Let's just look at the stars tonight." Kyoya said.

They sat on a bench in the garden and gazed at the stars.

"I like you but only as a friend, I don't know if I'm still going to like you as- you know." Saki said while looking at the stars.

"I understand." Kyoya said. "Look a wishing star, make a wish." Kyoya said when he saw that there are some wishing stars at the night sky.

"'kay." Saki said and closed her eyes to make a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Kyoya asked when Saki opened her eyes.

"Hm…It's a secret. What about you? What did you wish for?"

"….It's a secret." He copied her.

"Do you really want to know what I wished for?" Kyoya asked, looking at her in the eyes.

Saki nodded.

"I wished that… you would like me again." Kyoya said.

"Let us just see if your wish will come true." Saki smiled.

"Well then, I'll wait for it to come true."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! My exam week is over but I still have exams on Monday (today is Sunday), that will be the last. This story will have 4 to 5 more chapters until it is done. **

**By the way, I have a question.**

**Who should be Saki's childhood crush? I just want to make Hibari jealous. It's payback time for Saki! **

**a. Mukuro Rokudo (ohohohoho)**

**b. Fran ( I have a crush on him ya know? ;)**

**c. Belphegor (He's actually good looking especially TYL)**

**d. An OC who's probably hot. If you want, I can also make him Saki's ex bf.**

**Please vote!**


	20. Chapter 20 Question Unanswered

**A/N: **

**These are le votes:**

**A. Mukuro: 9**

**B. Fran: 1**

**C. Belphegor: 3**

**D. OC: 2**

**BTW, thank you for those who suggested!**

* * *

**Violet  
_By: Violet Lilac_  
**

**Chapter 20 Question Unanswered**

* * *

"No! How many times do I have to say no just to make you stop?" Saki stopped pacing and faced Kyoya who was following her.

"You can only make me stop by saying yes."

"No!" Saki yelled and started pacing again while Kyoya started following her again like a lost puppy.

This routine has been going for a month now: Kyoya trying to make Saki say 'yes'.

If you want to know what happened to Namimori Middle for the past 50 days… Kyoya sent Kusakabe back to Japan to take over while he's enjoying no- while he's gone.

And if you want to know what his question is, you have to keep reading. And no, he's not asking her to be his girlfriend again nor to go back to Japan with him. They're going back to Japan indeed because Dino said so. He said that he doesn't want lovesick teenagers roaming around his mansion flirting with each other.

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"No! Just stop, okay?"

"Fine, I'll stop for _today_." Kyoya stopped, but he would still continue tomorrow. "But that bronco already agreed to it, why would you still answer no?" Kyoya asked.

"You're asking me 'that'? You didn't even ask properly! You make me so tired, I'm going to sleep" Saki said.

"It's only 8:00 in the evening." Kyoya pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm tired. You better NOT sneak into my room again if you still want to have some kids." Saki threatened him.

"Can I at least sleep with you?" Kyoya smirked, teasing her.

"No!" Saki shouted and closed the door in front of his face-again.

"Good Night." Kyoya muttered and continued smirking.

And no, that's not his question.

* * *

"Why did you allow him?" That was the first thing that Dino heard from his sister.

Dino looked at his sister, munching his bread while reading the newspaper.

"Allowed him what?" Dino asked her.

Saki gave him a 'don't-try-to-act-innocent' look.

"Oh that!" Dino exclaimed and placed down the newspaper.

"Why don't you have a breakfast first and wait for Kyoya to come down?"

Saki obliged and took a sit beside the center chair where his brother was sitting.

"So why did you?" Saki asked him again.

"Why not? I trust him and I know he will not repeat his mistake. He's not that stupid."

"I was just..just-"

"Afraid? Scared, that you might get hurt again?" Dino finished for her.

Saki bowed her head.

"I can't see it. What's the point? We're okay just being friends." Saki said.

"You can't see or you don't want to see the point? I thought that you already forgave him?"

"I already did. But I don't know if I could still trust him. I can trust him as a friend but more than that… I don't know anymore."

"Is that what's hindering you?" Dino asked her.

Saki looked up to him. "…maybe."

"You don't need to answer him now, he just loves teasing and pressuring you." Dino chuckled.

Hearing what her brother just said, she glared at him. "It's not funny! Girls are the ones who are making the choice! If they picked the wrong one, they might regret it!"

"Hey, guys who ask are the one who's getting nervous about the girls' answers! They're the ones who get hurt if they got rejected by the girl they love the most. Even if Kyoya doesn't seem to be serious about that, he actually is. He's not just good with words but I can tell he's nervous." Dino exclaimed.

"Fine, you win!" Saki said and goes back eating her breakfast.

"I always win, lil sis." Dino smiled contently.

"By the way, is Hibari-kun still sleeping?" Saki asked.

"Maybe. Why don't you check up on him? He gets cranky to everyone who dare to wake him up except for you." Dino said as a matter of fact.

Saki rolled her eyes and finished her food.

"I'll check up on him."

* * *

"Hey, I know you're a very light sleeper, so stop pretending." Saki said to the 'sleeping' skylark.

When he didn't open his eyes and didn't even move, she moved closer and-

Kyoya pulled her towards him and hugged her from her back.

"What are you doing? Move!" Saki said, facing him and pushing him.

But Kyoya didn't even move.

"Don't move."

Saki pushed him as hard as she could and sat on his bed.

"You're so unreasonable! You're not even wearing a shirt! Do you want me to get mad at you?" Saki yelled at the laying Kyoya , whose eyes were now open.

"No." Kyoya immediately replied and sat in front of him. So now, she could clearly see the nice body of his which made her blush.

He hugged her again, making her worry and at the same time fangirl inside. He wasn't like this. She doesn't know if something was wrong with him.

"I just missed you." Kyoya confessed.

By the time she heard him, she was completely frozen.

"I wasn't me at that time. I don't know why I said that. I missed hugging you. I missed your annoying presence."

Saki punched him lightly and smiled. It is 'very' rare for him to act this way. This is his soft side, and it is very daring indeed.

"If this is one of your tactic to make one say yes, it's not going to work." Saki said, but returned his hug which made her blush even more. She can now feel that beautiful body of his.

"But I also missed you, delinquent."

"You know what? I like guys who can make me laugh." Saki said and broke the hug.

"Alright." Kyoya said, feeling confident from the _challenge_.

"Do you know what's the shortest color I've seen?" Kyoya started.

"What is it?" Saki asked.

"Violet." Kyoya answered and smiled at his own 'joke' feeling proud of himself.

Saki looked at him and blinked. _'What the hell? That's the corniest joke I've heard. Does this guy even have a sense of humor?' _

"Do you think that's funny?" Saki asked him.

Kyoya's face was turned into a serious one again, composing himself.

"I have another one." He said and tried again.

"What is the favorite color of Michael Jackson."

"What is it?" Saki once again asked, hoping that it's funny this time and has nothing to do with her height because she really hates being only 4"11 feet tall.

"Blue."

He chuckled lightly at his joke.

"Do you know what animal that doesn't know how to make someone laugh?" Saki asked him.

"What? Is it a horse?" Kyoya willingly answered.

"Wrong! It's a skylark! Why don't you just eat your breakfast? I'm sure you're just hungry. We have 3 hours left before our flight." Saki said.

"We can go back to Japan any time we want." Kyoya frowned and stood up. It's true; they're going to use Dino's private jet to bring them back to Japan.

"And please wear a shirt." Saki continued as she saw that Kyoya is only wearing boxers.

"Why would I? I know you like what you see." Kyoya smirked.

Saki literally threw a vase aiming at him which he caught flawlessly.

"Arrogant pervert!" Saki hissed and left the room.

Once she left the room, Hibari smiled to himself.

"How can he make a joke with that kind of face? I didn't know you had it in you. You really make me laugh, Kyoya." Saki smiled.

* * *

They were now inside the jet, watching Naruto and Kyoya had enough of Saki's ogling over Sasuke Uchiha.

'Kriiiing kriiiiing!'

"Moshi moshi?" Kyoya answered his phone.

"_Kufufufufu, it's nice to know that you're going back to Japan with the Chiavarone princess." _The voice in the other line replied.

"How did you know my number?" Kyoya asked coldly.

"_I have my sources. By the way, how is Murasaki doing?"_

"That doesn't concern you." Kyoya doesn't like where this conversation is going.

"Who is that?" Saki asked when she noticed that Kyoya is gritting his teeth.

"No one, just a talking ugly fruit."

"_Hey I heard that! If I'm ugly you're uglier, you freaking bird!" _

"Says who, your fellow pineapples?" Kyoya answered back.

"Mukuro-kun? Is that Mukuro-kun?" Saki asked and snatched the phone away from Kyoya and turned it into loudspeaker.

"_Ah, Murasaki, it's nice to hear your voice again. Why don't we let Murasaki choose?" _

"Choose what?" Saki asked.

"_Choose who's better. Your ex-boyfriend or your long time childhood crush?" _It can clearly distinguish that Mukuro is smirking and is messing with Kyoya again.

Kyoya is in a very bad mood today. He grabbed his phone from his ex-girlfriend's hand and crushed it with his own hand and threw it in the trash can.

"I-I can explain."

Kyoya turned the other way and closed his eyes.

"You didn't tell me before."

"But you didn't ask." Saki reasoned out.

Saki looked at him for a second.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Saki asked, turning off the TV and sat beside Kyoya.

She waited for an answer but his mouth didn't even move.

"Hibari-kun talk to me." Saki whined.

"That's not my name." _They call each other by their first names and she still calls me by my last name? That's very unfair._

"Huh..? Oh."

"It's true that he's my childhood crush but that was before. People change and change is the only constant in this world. So I'm sorry for not telling you soon but I promise that's the only thing that I didn't tell you." Saki said in a pleading voice and sat in Kyoya's lap, her arms around his neck.

"Before I thought that it wasn't important, that's why I didn't tell you. I just knew recently from my brother that he is your rival because you didn't- wait you didn't tell me that he is your rival in the first place!" Saki suddenly yelled punching his chest.

"It wasn't important and that was the only thing that I didn't tell you." Kyoya immediately said as he saw her glare.

"We're even now. No more secrets okay?"

"Okay. So why don't you tell me the truth that you like seeing me shirtless, hm?" Kyoya smirked.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?" Saki said as she bury her face at the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I also like seeing you wearing a bikini."

Saki's blush grew deeper and she bit Kyoya in the neck- that was going to form a hickey later.

"You're such a pervert!"

"I'm not the one who bites people." Kyoya smirked as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Stop teasing me. You're making me so embarrassed."

"Aw, you don't have to hide that you love-

Saki had enough and kissed him hard. Her right hand was in his hair and the other was in his chest.

Kyoya smirked and deepened the kiss.

"Master Hibari and Lady Murasaki-" The flight attendant stopped when she saw a scene that she wasn't supposed to see.

"What are you staring at? Just bring their lunch later. Give them some privacy and quit staring if you don't want your ass to be seen falling from the sky." Another flight attendant said.

"Yes." He said and closed the curtain so they would be given some privacy.

"They wouldn't do it, do they?" She asked.

"Of course they won't, they're still young." A new voice answered.

"Re-reborn? I thought you were sleeping."

"Keep quiet, they don't know that I'm here." Reborn said.

"Okay but are you sure that they really won't do it?" The flight attendant asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know these kids." Reborn assured.

"Ahh!"

Just then a scream was heard and the two looked at Reborn.

"This is the first time I've been embarrassed in my whole life." Reborn said monotonously.

"Everyone, if you think you know what they're doing, I apologize for their concern. Don't follow them. They're bad influence." Reborn sighed.

"You two," Reborn looked at the two flight attendants. "Keep this secret from your boss."

"Hai Reborn!"

* * *

**A/N: For those who doesn't get the 'jokes'... **

**Kyoya's first 'joke' is 'What is the shortest color I've seen?' and he said that it's 'Violet'. Violet in Japan means 'Murasaki' which is the name of our main character and she is indeed short. **

**Q: What is Michael Jackson's favorite color?**

** A: Blue (Remember MJ's famous 'Ow'? It is same pronounced as 'Ao' and in Japan it means 'Blue') **


End file.
